In Hiding
by Daring007
Summary: Katniss Dad worked who he didn't know were bad people. He discovered some very interesting info and goes undercover for the government until they find out. Now they are after him and his fraternal twins. So he trains them, but still wants the to be safe her sends them to there Uncle who is a Ex- Marine. - Story is better than this summary. Please read !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Katniss, Prim I have something to tell you both." Dad says as he sits down opposite from us and picks up the TV remote and turns the TV off. So now that he has our undivided attention.

" Yes ?" I ask facing him.

" This isn't easy for me to tell you both this and I'm sorry for you both being in this predicament that I am currently in - " He sighs " But, I have to keep you two safe and so I'm sending you both to America to live with your Uncle Haymitch and his wife Effie. Haymitch is going to be your protector." He starts. Prim and I give him a confused look. Why is he sending us away? What going on? Why do we need protection? He must see our confused faces because he sighs again and rubs his hand up and down his face.

"Like I said this isn't easy for me. I have people after me. I've got valuable knowledge on me. That I shouldn't have. Their coming after me and they know I have two little girls. To them that just makes me look more vulnerable because I will do anything to keep you guys safe and it's true. So it's just not me their after anymore it's you two. That's why we've moved to different countries and I took you both out of school and started homeschooling you and training you so you can defend for yourselves. " he says. I'm shocked I thought he did all of that because of him not being able to stay in one place. I should be surprised, I should be angry, but I'm not I'm just worried for my father's safety and Prim's my twin.

" So what does this mean?" I ask him.

" It means..you can't stay here in Spain anymore. It isn't safe for you two -" he says pointing at me and Prim. " To be with me. Your going to America to stay with your Uncle Haymitch as your protector, he was in the Marines before . Here - " he hands me what looks like a flash drive.

" This is what their after, it's a flash drive with a lot of peoples accounts on them an their plans on how to take all of there money. They wont know that you have the list. They'll think I still have it so that can be a diversion so they wont go after you two. Keep it safe and out of sight and some place hard to find that only you know where to find it. " he says. I nod my head and put it in my front pocket, until I can find some place to put it.

" Now onto more important matters. You two will be leaving in two days on a private airplane to America. Any questions?' he ask us .

" Yes, what about our appearance ? Won't they know what we look like. Do they know our names?" Prim finally speaks up. I'm taken aback at how well Prim is taking this. She had to grow up to fast, for my liking.

" Sadly yes, they know exactly what you look like and they did a background check on both of you. I'm sure of it. So you both have to have different names of your choice, you must have your hair dyed a different color and the color of your eyes will be a different with contacts. So they won't recognize you. When you both arrive in whatever part of America their taking you, you will have a make- over and will go shopping afterwords. So you don't have to pack anything unless it is valuable that you want to keep. Anything else?" he says.

" Yea, will we ever see you again or will this be the last time will you call or anything? What if they find us?" I say trying to keep my voice calm but it ends up cracking at the end.

" Trust me, this is not the last time you'll be seeing me. If anything ever happens to me just remember I will always be watching you and that I am always in your heart. I will be in contact with Haymitch, to give me a statues report on how you guys are doing. And IF they find you which they wont. I didn't teach you both my survival skills for nothing. Haymitch will keep you trained. If they find you don't give them the satisfaction of taking you guys away, give them hell. If you guys aren't together then make sure they don't find the other. Give them no information. I've trained you guys both well that you can handle yourselves. But if they take you. Press the tiny red button on the inside of your rings, that I got you both as birthday presents. They have trackers in them and it will give me a warning signal of to where you both are at. If I or Haymitch can't get there and only one of you gets caught then one of you will be on a rescue mission for the other. Here this is so that you both will be able to communicate with the other and track down the other" he hands us a gold bracelets. We take it and put it on.

" Well.. now since that is out-of-the-way, their is one more thing that needs to be discussed." He begins looking at us. God theirs more I feel like my head is going to explode with all this new information bombarding my brain.

" What" We say in unison

" School, you guys will both be going into school as exchange students considering that we are now in Spain. You both barely use English anymore. Even though You both are Italian. So start speaking English again. You both have to fit in at the school your going to. Keep your grades up, nothing less than a B, You have to at least do two sports and all your classes will be AP classes since you already know everything. don't show off too much that you can do. Don't give out your real Identity. Once you picked a name you want, you both will call each other it in public, but in private you can use your real names. Now that's it." He says getting up and going into the kitchen. I sigh and sink back in to the couch with Prim. This is a lot to process. Prim and I will need to have each others backs to stay away from any danger. Nobody will hurt Prim and I'll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two days later:**

" Come on girls!" Yells my father downstairs. Ever since we knew we would be leaving father we have spent every waken minute with him since the last two days and now is the day that every thing will change. I check one last time for anything that I missed in my room. Satisfied that there is nothing I head to Prim's just as I get their she steps out with one suitcase in her hand just like me.

" Ready to go Prim?" I ask. She nods and we head downstairs to our father that's waiting for us by the door.

" Ready? " he ask, we nod and we all get into the car and father drive us to our private plane that will take us away. Once we get there, we step out and put our luggage on board and we hug father and he tells us he loves us and we say we love him to and to take care. We get on the plane waving one last time to our father that we might not see anymore. Once the door is close and we take our seats. Prim is the first to break down.

" Prim, shh,..it's ok Prim everything will be ok, we'll be fine, we'll see father again." I soothed trying to convince both of us, if more myself. After about 30 mins. Prim isn't crying anymore and is now sleep beside me. I let silent tears fall down my face, but quickly wipe them away. I need to stay strong for the both of us. I take out my iPod and put on some music to help take my mind off things. Two minutes later my eyes start to droop them i'm asleep.

" Katniss wake up, come on Kat we're here." Prim says shaking my shoulder. I yawn and then stretch my limps. I stand up and grab my luggage and Prim grabs hers them she grabs my hand and we walk off the plane into America, were our new lives in hiding begins. Once we're outside I barely have enough time to take in my surroundings before we are being rushed into a black van. Once were in I see a familiar face that we haven't seen since mother's funeral.

" Aunt Effie?" Prim and I say in unison.

" Yes dear it's me long time no see, you two have grown since the last time I saw the both of you. Put these sun glasses on so no one will recognize you both. Welcome to Sunny California in America. We are on our way to the private salon to get you both made-over." She says in her american accent. We nod our heads and I look out the window at the scenery. 20 mins later we pull up to a big building and we are rushed inside. We take off our sun glasses and we are met with a dark skinned guy in plain black pants and a white shirt and a hint of gold eye linear on his eyes an a dark skinned woman in a pair of red jeans and a white blouse wearing make-up.

" Hello my name is Cinna and this is Portia. You must be Katniss and Prim. Don't worry you both can trust me, Your Uncle Haymitch told me of your predicament." He says at the mention of my Uncle's name I know I can trust this man.

" Katniss you will be with me and Prim you will be with my partner Portia. Come along now we have a lot to do." he says walking deeper into the back. I give Prim a hug goodbye since this is the last time I will see her with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes. We part with me following Cinna and Prim following Portia.

" So have you decided on a new cover name? " he ask when we get in the room that my make over will take place.

" Yes, I have I was thinking what about the name Rose, Rose Deen how does that sound?" I ask him as we sit down.

" Perfect sounds perfect. What about your appearance what color do you want your hair ? and you eye color?" He ask giving me a plate of food.

" I really haven't thought about it, what would you suggest, something that will match my new name. Prim and I have discuss the eye color we want light brown eyes." I say taking a bite of food.

" Well, Katniss lets see, light brown eyes, olive skin, Rose, I say we have you go pitch black for your hair and blonde on the sides how does that sound? " He ask. I contemplate in my head and then shrug " sure I guess." I say. setting my plate down.

" Good now let's get to work." He says enthusiastically. 2 hours later, I 'm transformed From Katniss Everdeen, the girl with brunette hair and steel grey eyes like my fathers. To Rose Deen, the girl with black hair with the sides being a dirty blonde and light brown eyes. I don't even recognize myself. " WOW" is all I can say.

" You look unrecognizable, now let's go Rose and see what your sister looks like." he says walking to the door. We go out and down the hall to Prim's room and Cinna knocks on the door. Portia answers and smiles when she sees the new me. Then she steps out the way and I' m met with big brown eyes and brunette hair that has blonde underneath. She does not look like my twin sister anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Prim?" I question not sure if it's really her.

" Katniss?" she says back. I nod my head smiling.

" It's Rose Deen now and who are you little miss? " I ask her.

" Sophia Deen." she says smiling. I like that name it's an innocent name. I smile and pull her in for a hug and tell her she looks beautiful and she does the same. We walk back to the front where Aunt Effie is waiting. When she see's the new us she beams at us, with a wide smile.

" Cinna, Portia you guys have out done yourselves. Well done guys. As for you two. You guys look stunning. New names that we will be calling you for now on?" she says.

" Meet Rose and Sophia Deen. " Cinna says pointing to me and then Prim.

" Good names come along now. We still have lots to do. Next on the list is shopping let's go thank you Cinna , Portia see you guys in 5 weeks for their touch ups." she says walking to the door. We wave and make a bee line for the black van and get in. We drive to what Effie says is the mall. It's huge, we walk in the mall and go to different stores to buy clothes first. I get simple clothes. A lot of skinny jeans, and tight shirts, loose shirts, crop tops, leggings, new bra and under wear. We put all of our bags which is a lot in the back of the black truck and go back in the mall for shoes. We go into the vans stores first and we get every color and some vans sock. Then we go to footlocker and we get some Adidas, Chucks, Nike's, and Jordan's. Once done with that we go back to the truck and drop them off in the back and go back to the mall for our toiletries. Such as tooth-brush, tooth paste, hair brush, etc. We get some perfume and accessories and I passed a body piercing shop and I ask Effie if I can get some stuff pierced. She gives me a long look, but then gives in.

" Ro , What are you going to get done? Can I get something too, Please.! " Prim pleads. I sigh she always wants to do everything I do, even if I am a minute older than her I still treat her like my little sister. I like to keep her as young as I can. But what's the difference she already smokes weed with me and does everything I do, only a minute apart. So I just nod and say nothing passed her stomach. She just give me a disgusted look, but nods her head anyway. Effie signs the paper so we can get stuff done.

" I'm getting my belly button, industrial, front helix and tongue pierced. Should I get my nose ?" I ask Prim.

" Yes, I'm getting everything you're getting, but I don't want my nose I want my bottom lip done. Is that ok ? " she ask. I give it a thought. I honestly don't care if we get the some thing so I just nod and we go back to the room to get everything down. We pick out what color and style we want our belly rings to be. I pick a dark green color and Prim picks light blue our favorite colors. We get our belly rings done together and it didn't even hurt. Next is the industrial and all that did was give a slight pinch and a little blood but it's all good. Next we get our front helix 3 in a row on one ear. Then Our tongue that's going to be swollen for 2 days. Then I get my nose, and then prim gets her bottom lip pierced. The woman who did all our piercings told us that we will be swollen for a couple of days and to keep out infection she gave us bottles of sea salt water and piercing cleaner. After that we leave and I see a tattoo shop and I grin a my Aunt and Prim I 've always been the rebellious twin that's no surprise to either of them as I walk into the tattoo place. They follow and Prim ask if she can get one I give her a hard look because getting a piercing is one thing you can always take out, but a tattoo that's with you forever.

" I don't know Soph, what did you have in mind that you want to get and where will it be at ?" I ask her. She thinks for a minute and then her eyes light up.

" I only want two, I want the first one to be a Primrose, Katniss and Dahlia flower intertwined together, it will mean that we will always be together no matter what and the second one will be the date mom died with her name. " she finishes looking at me for permission. Wow that's really smart I guess she can get it, but she didn't tell me where on her body thought.

" Where though? " I ask thoughtfully. Even though I already made up my mind, but I don't want her to think I'm giving in that easily to her.

" The first one will be on the right side of my stomach and the second one will be wrapped around my left wrist." she says. I nod my head telling her she can get it she hugs me, but then pulls back placing a hand on her belly where she just got it pierced. I laugh cause I know it hurts. " what are you getting Ro?" she ask.

" A mockingjay in flight with its claws carrying an arrow that will be just bellow the right side of my stomach for the first one. The second one will be the date mother died that will be behind my left ear. And the third one will be a dandelion with its pebbles blowing away. That's what gave me hope that thing will get better after mom died. It will be near my right shoulder and the pebbles will be flowing over my shoulder. How does that sound? " I ask her. she just smiles and tells me it's perfect. I smile and we go back into the room holding hands and sit into comfy chairs and two guys come in with Effie. 3 hours later we are done well I'm finally done. Prim was done 2 hours ago since she only got two tattoos. I ' m sore all over from all my piercings and tattoos. We go up to the food court I think it's called. I don't know all I know I'm hungry for some Italian food. So Prim and I get some Pasta and bread while Effie gets Chinese food. We go and sit at an empty table and eat. My feet were starting to hurt from all this walking, I wonder what time it is.

" Hey, Effie" I say

" Yes dear?" She ask

" What time is it?" I ask. While taking a bite of my pasta.

" Oh' Well it's 6, we've been her for about 5 hours and we will be leaving after we get you both school supplies. You will be attending school in a week." She answers. I nod and we continue to eat in silent. Once we're done we get up and throw away our trash and go into a store called Office Depot and Effie gets a cart and starts getting our school supplies. Once we're done we pay for them and then Go to another store to get a book bag. I chose a book bag that has Jamaican colors and Prim gets one that is blue with smoke on it. Effie pays for them and finally we can leave this mall. We get back to the van and deposit our bags and get in and we drive to our new home. We stop in front of some gates and Effie puts in some type of code and then they open and she dries up the drive way. I guess father forgot to mention Uncle is rich. Figures on the way Effie spent on us today. We get out and Effie gets people to take all our bags to the our new rooms. We get into the house and see Uncle Haymitch with a glass in his hand.I bet its liquor ever since mother died who was his sister turned to drinking to heal the pain.

" Sweethearts, long time no see huh? You guys look different. Whats the new names that I will be calling you guys from now on in public?"

" Uncle I see nothing has changed a bit, we are Rose and Sophia Deen now." I say

" Good names, suites the new you. Now Effie will be giving you a tour of the house when she's done so just hang tight. I will be in my room getting drunk so please don't bother me." He says while walking away. We stand for about 5 mins until Effie comes down the stairs in her heels that she's been wearing all day I know her feet must be killing her.

" Come on girls let me show you the basement first." We follow her down some stairs into the basement.

" This is where you both will be training with your uncle. It has a gym, studio for gymnastics, dance , and an indoor pool. Come along now."She says walking back up the stairs with us following behind. " Now this is the living room, that's the dining room were we will be having our meals together, there is the kitchen tell chef Sae whatever you want and she will cook it, now for the upstairs tour. " she says walking with us still following. " Here this house has 6 bedrooms with full baths in each room. On the right is Haymitches study and on the left is our bedroom, now farther down two doors to be exact is Prim's room and Katniss yours will be across the hall from hers. Okay now that's the end of the tour good night girls." She finishes leaving us at our bedroom doors. I hug Prim goodnight and kiss the top of her head and head to my room. I'm struck in awe as I take in my room. Forest green walls with trims of gold. Brown wood king sized bed with a lot of gold pillows on it. A night stand and dresser and a desk for homework with a laptop on it. I walk into my personal bathroom and it has cream walls and tile floors and a big shower with transparent glass that can fit 6 people if not more. There's a toilet and a tub next to it . Two sinks on the nice marble counter tops. I run my fingers over the marble admiring my bathroom. I decide to take a shower and turn in to bed. I take off my clothes and put them in the hamper I put my hair up so it wont get wet and step in the shower and turn on the water. I sigh as the hot water beats against my sore skin and muscles. I grab my shaving cream and razor and start to shave and then once I'm done I wash my body being careful not to touch my piercings and tattoos too much and then my face and turn off the water. I wrap a towel around me and step out the shower and dry off and then go to my room I put on some boy short underwear and a sports bra and put my hair into a side braid and climb into my comfy bed and once my head hits the pillow I instantly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A Week Later:**

" KATNISS GET YOUR FAT ASS UP, IT'S TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL. DON'T MAKE ME SEND EFFIE UP HERE TO GET YOU UP. SINCE YOU WONT LISTEN TO ME. " Prim says. I shoot straight up in bed not wanting Effie to wake me up. No offence I love my Aunt but their only so much you can take with her chirpy american accent.

" I'm up, I'm up. No need for Effie Jeez.." I say. Prim just laughs

" I knew that would get you up. " she says when her laughter dies down. I glare at her and get out of my bed walking to the bathroom.

" Ha Ha very funny now go and get dress, you don't want Effie bitching about not being on schedule." She chuckles and walks out of my room saying Uncle wants to talk to us after we get down stairs to have breakfast. I nod and close the bathroom door behind me. I take of my underwear since I don't sleep in nothing else and then get in the shower. My tattoos are healed but my piercings are gonna take time. I shave and wash my body and then my hair with tropical shampoo and conditioner and then rinse and get out. I dry off and put on some new underwear. and go look in the mirror. I got tanner since I've been here for only a week, I will always be skinny, but being Italian has its perks with big boobs mostly C cups, and curvy hips with a plump butt. I love that I'm Italian. I look at my tattoos and piercings they look good on me. Then i look at my scars that bring back unwanted memories of my mother. I have a scar above my right eyebrow, one on my neck that stops at the top of my back and then one long one on my left arm. I shake my head trying to forget about how I got these scars. I brush my teeth and put deodorant on and then I take out my foundation and start to cover up the scar above my eyebrow. Then I put some eye linear around my eyes and a little massacre on and pinicolada chap stick on. I go into my walk in closet that's in the bathroom to choose my outfit for the first day at my new school. I pick my black tights with see through stars on the sides, a loose crop top that shows my belly ring, a bit of my mockingjay tattoo and a bit of my dandelion tattoo, then I put on my combat boots and walk to the full length mirror and I have to say I look hot with my light brown contacts in and my hair flowing in natural curls. Good I was never the innocent twin that was always Prim. I was always hot-headed with my Italian temper. I walk out the bathroom and go into my room to get my bag and then walk out and go downstairs to get some breakfast from Sae. She gives me some homemade french toast with turkey bacon. I'm about half way done when Prim comes down the stairs wearing a high-low flowy blue skirt that would have went perfect with her blue eyes, except now their replaced with light brown contacts like mine. She has a tight beige shirt on with a jean jacket. Her brunette and blonde underneath hair is down naturally curly like mine is and she has brown sandals on with her toes painted black.

" You look beautiful, Sophia. " I say grinning at her while she rolls her eyes at me cause I called her by her new name in private.

" Don't call me that unless were in public Kat, and You look hot every guy will be staring at you or should I say us and all the girls will be jealous. " She says laughing at the last part. I laugh with her because I'm used to the girls envying us for getting all the guys attention.

" Yea, whatever. I'm not gonna be interested in any guy here. Maybe a fling, but nothing more. You know how I roll. " I say to Prim as I finish my breakfast and hand my empty plate to Sae. Prim's eating pancakes and eggs.

" Yea, I know Kat maybe we could try dating this time. " she says to me . See Prim and I are the same and different in many ways. We both don't like dating, we only like flings and then we are done with that person unless we feel like stringing them along. I roll my eyes at Prim. " Nah I'm good Prim, you can try tho and tell me how it goes." I smile at her a she just rolls her eyes at me and continue eating. When she's done we go into the living room to watch TV waiting on our Uncle to talk to us. Finally he comes and sits down opposite from us. I turn the TV off waiting for him to start talking.

" Sweethearts, well you both look good." he says grinning. Obviously he's drunk already because he's giving me a compliment. " Anyways, I got you guys these new Iphones. They have trackers in them and mine and Effie's numbers in them. I see you both are already wearing your rings and bracelets. So that's good. Now I'm going to give you guys a knife to protect you at all times even for emergencies only. Other than that use your fists. " says handing us each a special knife. I stick my in my combat boot and Prim gets a strap and straps it to her inner thigh. " Alright now that's settled. You will be needing a ride to school. I got you a red Jeep that you both will share. " he hands us each a set of keys. We got our American license later in the week when we got here. " One more thing did you put that drive in a safe place ? " Haymitch ask me. I nod since I'm the only one who is suppose to know where it is. It took a lot of thinking to where I should put it and I finally figured out to pit it in the picture frame of my mother. No one will find it unless you can think like me. " Good, O' yea your new school is called Jabberjay High, make sure you both blend in. Now get going or you'll be late I don't want to hear Effie's mouth. " He says. We stand and thank our uncle and go to the garage to find our red jeep in there. I get in the driver's side and Prim in the passengers. Prim plugs in her new phone and puts it on Pandora so we can listen to music on our way to school. She put Italian music on I grin at her, she knows me so well. 10 minutes later we're in the parking lock at Jabberjay high.

" Ready Sophia? " I ask her .

" Ready." she confirms and gets out the car I do the same. We take each other hand and start to walk into the schools entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Finnick's POV:**

" You guys, shut the fuck up! Look it looks like we got new students and they are girls." Cato says. Everybody stops talking and turns to where he is looking at. All our mouths drop when we see two beautiful girls walking into the school.

" Bad alert. Did you see the one with tights. She got a big ass, and she got a tattoo with a belly ring. She bad." Says Marvel.

" Yea was that other girl her sister they look like it, plus they were holding hands and drove here together." Peeta says.

" I don't know. Put I got dips on the girl with the tights." Cato says. I shake my head at him.

" Something tells me that any of us gets 5 feet in front of her or her sister we're goners. " I say. They all nod their heads in agreement. We start to walk to our lockers.

**Katniss's POV:**

" We have to go to the principles office, to get our schedules and locker combos." Prim says to me while pulling me in that direction. Dad trained us to know the exact layout of a building before going in it. So we know where everything is. We get to the office in no time and I knock on the principles door that says Snow. That name sounds familiar. The door opens and their stands a familiar man I know I seen before. Then everything clicks in my brain putting the pieces together just at the same time as Prim.

" Grandfather? " Prim and I say at the same time

" It's been a long time please come in and sit we have a lot to discuss." he says letting us go since he hugged us. We walk in and sit down and he sits down at his desk and smiles at us.

" My you two look different with your new appearance." He chuckles. " Just to let you know I know all about what is happening with my son-in-law. I will not let my only grand children get hurt. So I enrolled you both here at my school that I own, and as you see am the principle. I will be watching you both while you're at school." He says pointing to us.

" Here are your schedules and locker combos. You both are in the same grade, but don't have all the same classes. You both have Homeroom, Lunch, Gym, and music together. The rest you have different classes. Your lockers are by each others. You have to do two sports. I know your father told you that. So choose which sport you want to do right now." he says. I turn to Prim and raise my eye brow at her asking her to pick and that I will do whatever she is doing. She grins and turns to grandfather.

" Rose and I will be doing cheer leading and track." she says. Well at least its' both our favorite sports were doing. I nod my head agreeing with her.

" Great, now all that's settled get to class before the warning bell rings, I know I will be seeing you again today Rose so this is not good-bye." He says as we walk out the door. We get to our lockers and put away the books we don't need and go to homeroom. We sit in the back so we don't get notice. Of course that doesn't work. Some blondie walks up to us. Just by the way she sways her hips she's a slut and a queen bee bitch.

" Hey , new girls you're in me and my friends seats . " Blondie says.

**Finnick's POV:**

Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Thresh and I walk into homeroom. I see that the new hot girls have the same homeroom as us. I guess the other guys see it to. We take our seats and then Cashmere walks up to the new girls just to mess with them.

" Hey, new girls you in me and my friends seat" Cashmere says. I roll my eyes she always sits in the middle so she is center of attention.

" Really, because we don't see your names on it." The girl with brunette with the blonde in the back says. While the other snickers.

" Just move newbies. You wont like to see me angry." Cashmere sneered back.

" Yea, well I don't like to see you at all." The girl with the black hair with blonde on the sides said. While the other burst out laughing. All of the guys snicker. That's when Johanna decides to step in.

" Cashmere back off them. " Johanna hissed at her. Cashmere shot Johanna a glare and stormed off to take a seat in the middle.

**Katniss POV:**

" Cashmere back off them" a girl with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes hissed at the blondie. Thank god I thought I had to sock a bitch today. Blondie stomped off and took a seat somewhere.

" Thanks, I thought I was going to hit her if she didn't go away" I say to the girl who helped us. She shrugged.

" No problem brainless besides I don't like that bitch and her pack of sluts both of your names? " She asks.

" I ' m Rose and this is my twin sister Sophia Deen." I say introducing us both.

" Well you guys don't look like twins and I ' m Johanna Mason by the way. Where are you guys coming from?" She ask.

" We're fraternal twins and nice to meet you and we come here from Spain both of our parents are dead and we moved in with our uncle." Prim lies shrugging.

" Well I'm sorry to hear that and that's a long ways from here. Hey can I see you guys schedules?" She says. We nod our heads and hand her our schedules. She reads it out loud to her self.

" Homeroom - Mrs. Coin

P1: AP Biology -Mr. Beetee

P2: AP English - Mr. Brutus

P3: Gym - Mr. Boggs

P4: Calculus - Mrs. Wiress

Lunch

P5: Culinary - Ms. Portia

P6: Music - Mr. Cinna " She finishes smiling.

" I'm guessing we have some classes together? " I ask her. She nod

" Yep, We have of course homeroom, then we have gym, lunch and music together. You both should sit with me and my friends at lunch. " She says. I nod my head. Then the bell rings signaling that class is over. Prim and I go our separate ways to our first periods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First and second period fly by and now I'm currently walking to gym when I'm suddenly pushed down on my ass. My first reflex is to take my knife from my boot and go into protective mode when I hear my sister.

" Rose don't. Not the place for that." She says. I pick my self up and to be only met with the girl from my home room class.

" You should watch were your going bitch." The girl Cashmere says smirking while her friends behind her snicker. Right now everybody is watching what will unfold.

" Are you gonna make me ?" I taunt stepping forward I maybe 5'4, but just because I'm short doesn't mean shit.

" Ro, she isn't worth it." Prim says as she grabs my upper arm trying to keep me calm. Of course my twin sister knows my Italian temper will come out if they push the wrong buttons and trust me it isn't pretty.

" Wouldn't you like to know. I told you not to mess with me, didn't I? " Cashmere says.

" Well it looks like someone already fucked with you. Nobodies face looks that bad." I snort and that makes people in the crowd snicker. After that it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Cashmere first come flying towards my face. I caught it them swooped my leg out to knock her off her feet. Where she landed on the ground with a thud and I picked my bag up and grabbed Prim's hand and walked into the locker rooms with her and got changed for gym.

" Wow Rose I'm surprise you stayed calm. I was for sure you would have hit the bitch the second you got up." Prim says

" I would have, but then we got sent here to not bring attention to ourselves and it's the first day of school so I'm trying to be lenient. Although the next time I wont make any promises if she gets sent to the hospital it's not my fault." I say as we sit down on the gym floor waiting for everybody else to come.

" Brainless that was great what you did back their nobody ever stands up to the slut pack..well besides me. You should have seem the look on her face when you did that, Priceless! Everybody is talking about you and your sister being badass' with those piercings and tattoos you both got." Jo says as everybody starts piling in.

" Yea well she had it coming to her. She better think twice before trying something again." I say and then coach Boggs starts to talk. I feel somebodies eyes burning into the back of my head. I turn around to look and I'm met with the most beautiful sea green eyes I've ever saw. My breath hitches in my throat when I look him over, tall maybe about 6'2, tan with broad shoulders, bronze hair and that face is too good-looking. He looks like he is a womanizer player. I notice that he's staring at me. So I decide to mess with him and I give him a wink and turn back around just in time as everybody starts picking groups of 4 for the relay race.

" Brainless, you, me, Sophia and Clove are a group I hope you are faster than you look." Jo says to us. I just give her a devilish smile and then turn to Prim who is wearing the same look as me. Jo eyes us curiously.

" What's with the look you both are wearing? " I guess the girl with black hair and hazel eyes ask us.

" Oh, you'll find out, so whats the order gonna be? " Prim says.

" Me, Clove, Sophia, and brainless is gonna bring us home. We are competing with those guys over their they never lose." Jo sighs.

" Well, i looks like they be losing today. Just wait and see." I say to them. We get into I places for running and so does the guys that we are competing against. The boy with the sea green eyes takes a spot next to me I guess I will be competing with him. I smirk to myself he doesn't know what he's in for.

**Finnick's POV:**

We're going against Johanna's groups I smirk to myself thinking this will be a piece of cake as I take my place next to the new girl I will be competing against.

" Hey, whats your name? " I ask her. She turns to me and smirks

" Rose Deen and you might be ? " She ask me. Rose what a beautiful name that is for a beautiful girl. Time to put on my charm for her.

" I'm The Finnick O'dair. It's a pleasure to meet you Rose." I say seductively to her.

" Well nice to meet you Finnick just to let you know you're gonna lose and just because you're a pretty boy doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." She says turning away and looking straight ahead and getting into start position.

" I didn't say you was, but I don't think you can beat me tho." I finish saying as I see Cato making his way toward Peeta with Clove on his heels. I smirk there is no way they can beat us. Cato gets to Peeta first and then Clove passes it to Rose sister. Then something unexpected happens her sister takes off full speed burning Peeta behind her. My mouth goes slack and Rose turns to me and smirks

" Now whose gonna lose again." she teases smirking I get a determine look across my face. Then Rose sister gets to her before Peeta gets to me. She takes off running. She isn't that fast I think as Peeta gets to me I take off running passing Rose, I smile at her as I pass. She just smirks at me then runs full speed like her sister did and is at the finish line before I can even blink. Once I get their I collapse on the floor trying to calm my breathing.

" Wow, who knew you were that fast." I say to her once my breathing is under control. She just shakes her head and chuckles at me.

" Awe, you mad you got beat by a girl? " She taunts me.

" Not if the girl is as hot as you no I'm good." I say getting up and purr in her ear. She smirks at me and then walks away back to her friends who all cheer at her. Leaving me watching her from behind. Her and her sister are strange girls.

**Katniss's POV:**

" Whoa, brainless who knew you and your sister could run like that, you both have to be on the track team with me and Clove." Jo says as I approach them.

" You never asked and we are gonna tryout for track and cheer-leading too." I say shrugging my shoulders.

" Cheer-leading?!" Jo and Clove say confused.

" Yea, me and Soph always do our two favorite sports together mines track and hers is cheer-leading." I say shrugging my shoulders. They nod their heads in understanding and we go into the locker room to change and then we go our separate ways. 4th period comes and goes and I'm in the cafeteria looking for Johanna when I hear.

" Brainless! Over here." Jo yells across from the cafeteria. I roll my eyes at her nickname for me as I walk over to her table with people sitting at it. I sit down in between Prim and Johanna.

" Guys this is Rose and Sophia Deen they transferred here from Spain." She says introducing us. " Brainless, Sophia this Annie - " a girl with brown wavy hair and sea green eyes. " Madge -" a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. " Scarlet or Foxface -" a girl with red hair and piercing green eyes with features like a fox. " Rue - " a girl with thick black hair and brown eyes " and you already met Clove over here." She finishes. We all say hello and then they bombard us with questions.

" So what are you guys, your too tan to be just white." Clove ask. Annie scowls at Clove, but the question just makes me laugh.

" It's ok, and well Sophia and I are Italian and white." I say.

" Cool Jo tells me you guys are infernal twins?" Madge asks

" Yeap, we are Rose is a minute older than me." Prim says to them.

" So why did you guys come here ?" Annie ask.

" Well, both of our parents died and now we are living with are Uncle and Aunt." I say nonchalantly. They all give us sympathy looks except for Jo since she already knew why.

" I'm sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have asked. Anyways have you guys seen anybody you might be interested in?" Annie ask trying to light-in the mood. I grin at her.

" Yea, I met this guy Finnick he seems interesting. Do you guys know him? " I ask. Then I see Annie's face immediately fall. I'm confused is he that bad?

" Oh' well you see Annie here has had a crush on him since freshmen year and he hasn't really notice her." Madge explains. I make a 'O' shape with my mouth. Now I understand.

" Well, I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes here. I just said he looked interesting. I didn't say that I liked him or anything. " I try to explain. Even I probably do have a crush on him. I just don't want anymore enemies than I probably already have.

" Then don't." Annie snaps. I'm taken aback I thought she was all sweet and quite I guess I was wrong. I look at Prim and raise an eye brow and her saying ' what the fuck is her problem' she just shakes her head.

" Well..I like this Peeta guy. He seems really sweet. and he's hot." Prim says trying to light-in the mood. I'm thankful for her cause the tension was getting strong. I let out a sigh of relief when Jo picks it up.

" Well.. Him, Finnick, Thresh, Marvel and Cato are the popular boys in school. The girls that you encountered today are the Queen bees and also the sluts of this school. Of course you know Cashmere, but you don't know her two best friends. First is Delly she use to be sweet and sit with us until she started hanging around Cashmere and she turned into one of them. Next is Glimmer she has a thing for Peeta and Cashmere has a thing for Finnick." Jo says as the bell rings and we go our separate ways. I walk into culinary and see Peeta's in my class. I smile because this is a advantage for Prim. I go to sit by him.

" Hi, Peeta right? " I ask as I sit down next to him.

" Uh.. Yea how did you know ?" He asked clearly confused. I laugh at his confused face.

" Oh , a little birdy told me. So you think my twin sister is hot don't you ? " I ask him and I see he starts to blush. Ha, I caught him right where I want him.

" Umm..uh..I guess." He stutters. Still blushing

" I know you do I saw the way you kept eyeing her up at lunch it's so obvious to anyone. I'll make a deal with you. You be my partner and help me pass this class since I suck at cooking and baking and I will help you get with my sister. And by the way her name is Sophia." I say smiling. I can see him thinking this over in his head and then he smiles and nods his head.

" You got yourself a deal." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand and we go off to our station to bake some bread.

" You know Finnick has a thing for you. Well mostly everybody does for you and your sister. I could help you out with Finnick." Peeta says as he puts the bread in the oven.

" I don't know I'm not really into the whole 'dating thing'. And Annie has a crush on him and she's kinda crazy about him. I really don't want anymore enemies this school has to offer, plus I don't want to impose on anybody." I say. " He also seems like a cocky bastard, that he thinks everybody wants him." I turn to him.

" He doesn't even know Annie exist and yes he does come off that way, but trust me he has a sweet side to him. Maybe you can give him a chance and see how it goes from there." He suggest. I shrug my shoulders I guess I can think about it . I mean how hard would it be to give the poor guy a chance.

" Alrighty I'll think about. I'm going to give you my sister's number text her whenever you want. She wont blow you off." I say handing him a piece of paper with her number on it.

" Thanks" He smiles and takes the paper as the bell rings and we go to music since we have the same class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Finnick's POV:**

I'm sitting in my last class of the day music with Cato, Thresh and Marvel waiting on Peeta to get here. Then I see him and Rose walking in together laughing. Is it bad that I feel jealous that he can make her laugh. Peeta walks over to us as Rose goes to sit next to her sister and Jo.

" Dude. I thought I called Rose." I whisper harshly so only he can hear me.

"Calm down, I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me. We have culinary together and she just came and sat by me telling me that she saw me staring at her sister and she was willing to help me out with her if I help her pass culinary class. So of course I agreed." He says. I relax knowing she doesn't like him. Then I get curious.

" Peet, did she say anything about me?" I ask hopefully. He grins at me.

" Yep, I told her she should give you a chance, but she was reluctant because her friend Annie likes you and she isn't the one to fight over a boy. So I told her that you don't like Annie and that you don't even know her. So she said she will think about giving you a chance." He says, I grin and pat him on the back.

" Thanks Peet." I say as the teacher walks in.

" Now class we have two new students and I would like to here them sing as an introduction." He says. My ears perk up and I sit up straighter because I would love to see if Rose can sing. Her sister Sophia goes first and sings " A New Me " by Alicia keys. She was great and I see Peeta just staring at her with a look like he's trying to figure something out. Then Rose walks up to the stage.

" Hey, I'm Rose Deen, Sophia's Deen twin sister and I'm gonna be singing " I miss you" by Miley Cyrus." she says and then she starts.

**Sha la la la la, Sha la la la la**

** You used to call me you angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I love the way you felt so strong **

**I never want you to leave**

**I want you to stay here holdin' me**

**I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while **

**You're still here some how**

**My heart wont let you go **

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you, Sha la la la la **

**I miss you**

**You used to call me your dreamer **

**And now I'm livin' my dream **

**Oh, how I wish you could see **

**Everything that's happening to me **

**I'm thinkin' back on the past **

**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast **

**I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now **

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know **

**I miss you, Sha la la la la **

**I miss you**

**I know your in a better place yeah**

**But I wish I could still see you face, oh**

**I know you're where you need to be **

**Even though it's not here with me**

**I miss you, I miss your smile **

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while **

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here some how**

**My hear won't let you go **

**And I need you to know **

**I miss you, Sha la la la la**

**I miss you, I miss you smile **

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while **

**And even though it's different know**

**Your still here some how**

**My heart won't let you go **

**And I need you to know **

**I miss you, Sha la la la la **

**I miss you...**

Rose finishes and I see a little tear slide down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away. She has a beautiful voice. Everybody starts cheering and clapping for her. Yep I'm a goner.

**Katniss's POV:**

I haven't sung since mother died. And as I finish the song a signal tear rolls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away not giving anyone the satisfaction of seeing me vulnerable. I look at everybody's faces and their all shocked and mouths ajar and then they start cheering and clapping. I walk back to my seat next to Prim who has a sad distant look on her face and I know she must be remember that day our mother died.

**Flashback 6 years ago:**

_" Come on my little angels let's go get some eyes cream. " Mother says. Me and Prim being 11 at the time we nod our heads. I get in the front and Prim gets in the back seat. Mother starts driving when we are all buckled up. She turns on the radio and we all start singing along to the song. Then out of nowhere a truck is coming straight for our car. I take my seat belt off and hop of the middle and cover Prim with my body since I've always been so protective over her. The truck makes impact with the front of our car and all I see is blood and shattered glass everywhere. I get a sharp pain on the back of my neck, above my right eye brow and then along my arm. I hear the ambulance in the distance that is getting closer as I scream my mothers name hoping that she is ok. The ambulance is here now and right before I pass out I see their trying to get us out the car and then everything goes black. The next thing I know I wake up in a white bright room that I have to squint to see. I try to lift my head, but I instantly regret it. I groan from the pain and then I hear my fathers voice and he see's that I'm awake he starts the call the nurse and the doctor. Then Prim comes in rushing to my side with a bandage on her right arm. Then I look to see if mother was with them, but she's nowhere to be found._

_" Where's mother? " I asked them. They look down with tears in their eyes. Why, what happened to mother? " Answer me !" I croak out._

_" S-sss-she's d-d-dead." Prim sobs. I stay there frozen my blood running cold. Dead she couldn't be, but then all the memories start to come back to me and I start to cry._

_" You guys were in the car singing when a truck was heading your way. Katniss you shielded your body over Prim's before the truck made impact on the car. Mother died on the impact. You blacked out from blood loss when they were trying to get you out of the car since you got most of the impact by shielding Prim. She only has a long cut on her right arm from shattered glass. But you Katniss got a concussion and have been out for 2 months with a broken arm and a cut above your right eyebrow, and a cut on the back of your neck and a long cut on your arm. We didn't know if you were going to pull through and if you hadn't come to in a week or so they would have pulled you off life support." My father says holding back a sob. My eyes grow wide. I could have died. I cry even harder not for me, but because of mother knowing that I will never see her beautiful smile again._

**End of Flashback**

The bell rings signaling that school is over and snapping me out of my daze. Prim and I say good-bye to our friends and go to our truck and get in and drive home. Today's been a long, exhausting day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Katniss POV:**

When we got home we found out that no one was here. So we decided to talk about our first day and to see if we saw anything suspicious. We grab some apples and peanut butter**( I love to eat this when I get home.)** and headed into the theater room and sat in the comfy chairs.

" So..What do you think about the people we made friends with today? " Prim says being the first one to speak up.

" I honesty like them...well some of them. I like Johanna the most because she's not around the bush and will tell you shit straight to your face and doesn't lie. Madge seems nice and quiet. Scarlet is sneaky and clever while light on her feet. Rue seems so sweet and innocent like you." I say taking a bite of some apple with peanut butter. She nods her head, but then frowns.

" You forgot about Annie. What's wrong with her?" She ask.

" I don't know. Theirs something about her that i can't put my finger on it. She seems nice and sweet and quiet too, but when you bring up Finnick she'll crack out of her shell and snap like she did today. She must be head over heels crazy in love with him. Do you think she thinks that I am a threat because I showed an interest in him today?" I ask her cocking my head a little.

" Now that you think about it. I think she does see you as a threat that's why she snapped on you today. Just don't talk about Finnick around her. I have a feeling she is crazy. Let's stay on her good side for now." She says. I nod my head agreeing with her. God forbid we have more enemies at this school.

" We need to stay clear of the career pack. All they will do is cause us trouble and attention in that school which we don't need. " I say . She nods her head.

" They only come at us because their jealous. Anyways onto the boy category. Did you give Peeta my number because he texted me today when we was getting our snack and told me he got it from you. So tell me why did you give it to him ?" Prim says crossing her arms waiting for an explanation.

" Yeap, I gave it to him. And because I made a deal with him to help him with you and what's in it for me is that he helps me with getting an A in culinary. You know I can't cook or back for shit. " I say chuckling to myself.

" I didn't say that I liked him. All I said was that he was cute. Tell me Katniss does Mellark ring a bell to you ? " She ask perplex. I think for a moment. Well it does sound familiar, but I'm not sure.

" It does sound familiar a little, but I'm not sure. Why ?" I ask curious now.

" I forgot some of your long-term memories are still foggy since the accident. Well I didn't know until he told me that his family own a bakery and that got me thinking that a cousin of ours owns their own bakery on mother's side of the family. We haven't seen them since at mother's funeral. Do you remember Aunt Vivian?" She ask me. I close my eyes trying hard to concentrate. I see a women that looks just like mother but her hair is slightly darker and she's standing with a man with the same features , but taller and brighter hair. With 3 little boys behind them. I open my eyes.

" Yes I remember her she's married and has 3 boys. What does this have to do with anything?" I ask slightly irritated.

" Katniss, her husband and our uncles name is Jonathan MELLARK. They have 3 sons named Wheat MELLARK, Rye MELLARK, and PEETA MELLARK. Peeta is our cousin Katniss. " She says stressing out Mellark each time she says it. I sit their eyes wide mouth open stunned. Of course how could I not remember that. Maybe because of my stupid concussion made my long-term memories foggy. Of course Peeta didn't know it was us because we don't look the same. Would we be able to tell him about what's happening why we look like this. Where father is.

" Omg, Prim. I should have saw it . He had the same features of our aunt and uncle. Are we allowed to tell him it's us?" I ask.

" I don't know. We should probably ask Uncle first when he gets here." She says. I nod my head and we continue to eat in silence until Prim breaks it.

" Rue told me tryout for cheerleading is this Tuesday which is tomorrow and for track its Thursday. We need to come up with something together that we can do. Got anything in mind?" She ask since I'm the one with the master mind.

" Yep, I was thinking that we will be doing our dance with an upbeat song. It starts out slow, but then gets fast that would be showing off our dance skills. Once the song ends we will go into do our stunts. First will be a round off back handspring then a side twist flip. Then a standing front flip. Then a hurky, straddle, and pipe. Then a front handspring back handspring and when we're done with that we should be side by side able to hold hands and do a slip together to top it all off. Got it?" Is state. She stares at me and nods.

" Ok good, we will be practicing in the gymnastics studio to get the moves down packed. " I say. She nods her head again.

2 hours later Uncle and Effie are back from wherever they went out to.

" Uncle can we talk to you?" Prim ask. He looks at us an takes a swing of his bottle and shoos us into the living room.

" What sweethearts you already had a bad first day of school?" He says sarcastically plopping down on the couch.

" The first day was alright, could have been better. But that's not what we wanted to talk about. We wanted to know when were you going to tell us about Peeta Mellark our cousin? " I ask raising an eye brow at him.

" I forgot he went to that school and he comes around here every Wednesday with fresh bread for us. I guess you guys can tell him, but you have to make him promise that he can't tell nobody else. Cause if you don't tell him he will be bugging me about why you guys are staying he when he's over here. So tell him the truth, but he can't tell his family. Happy ? Now if you don't mind I would like to have my liquor in peace. " He says. I roll my eyes at him and we get up to go to our rooms to change so we can practice our routine.

I put on some sports short and a tank top and go into the bathroom to whip the make up off my face and to put my hair up in a high ponytail. I walk out and put my socks on and tennis shoes. I leave my room and I see Prim is still changing so I walk to the basement where the studio is and go inside and do some stretches. Prim comes in a minute later and does the same once we're all warmed up we start to practice. An hour later we have perfected our routine with no mistakes in it and now are headed to our rooms to shower and then have dinner when were done. I get in my room and take a sports bra and boy shorts underwear with my in the bathroom and close the door. I sit my stuff down on the counter and turn the shower on and then strip off my clothes and throw them in the dirty hamper. I step in the shower and wash up paying close attention to my piercings and tattoos. I get out and dry off and put the sports bra on and my boy shorts underwear since that's all I sleep in at night. I walk out the bathroom and get a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt I can wear while eating dinner. I go down stairs into the dining. I see I'm the last one to get their since everybody is already eating. I get my plate and start eating to. Effie makes us tell her about how school went and stuff. After diner I say good night to everybody and retire to my room. I get into my room and close the door and strip of the shirt and sweats. I go over to my window were it's open and theirs a slight breeze. I look up at the moon and imagine that my father is looking up at the same moon I am. Then a voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

" Fancy seeing you here and in that get up." The familiar cocky voice says.

Finnick.

" Finnick? Your my neighbor?" I ask surprised and slightly happy that its him. I hide my face a little o he can't see my eyes since I have no contacts in.

" I see you've remembered my name. And I guess we're window buddies." He says grinning and looking my up and down because I'm still in my bra and boys shorts. I'm not at all fazed that he is seeing me like this. " And might I say what a lovely view it is from where I'm standing at." He purrs. I laugh at his seductive attempt.

" Your going to have to do better than that Fish boy. And I guess I don't have that bad of a view either." I smirk at him . Now it's his turn to laugh.

" I know, no body can resist this" He says striking a ridiculous pose. I laugh at his silliness and shake my head.

" Yea, so irresistible." I say sarcastically to him as I roll my eyes.

" You know you want it. Just like every other girl does." He says smirking. I roll my eyes again at him and decide to play along

" Oh yea I really do. " I say with sarcasm in my voice. " Look, Fish boy it's getting late and I'm cold standing here half-naked in front of my window talking to you. So good night and I will see you in the morning or at school tomorrow." I say winking at him.

" I could help with that. You know about being cold part. I bet I could warm you up with my body on top of yours. What do you say?" He says wiggling his eyebrows at me. For some reason that makes me feel all warm inside. I laugh and roll my eyes to cover it up.

" Maybe someday Fish boy. " I wink at him again and close my window and curtains before he can say anything else. I go over to my bed and crawled in and lay down. I pull my blanket over me and turn over on my side facing the window. And close my eyes and I start to fall asleep as those sea green eyes pull me under.

**Author's Note! Important:**

**I have a bit of writer's block. and I would really appreciate it if you all review and give me ideas. How did you like it now that Peeta is their cousin. Don't worry Rory and Gale will make their appearances in the next chapter or so. I have something in stored for Katniss with Cato. I would like to try to upload a new chapter every weekend because with school starting now. So we will see what will happen. So please all I'm asking is to review and tell me some ideas for my story! Next chapter will be up Saturday or Sunday. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Katniss Pov:**

I wake up to my alarm blaring indicating that it's time to get up to train before school. I throw my blanket off of me and turn my alarm off on my phone. I put on some basketball shorts and since I'm already wearing a sports bra I just leave it on and put my tennis shoes on and re-braid my hair down my back. I leave my room and go across the hall to Prims. I knock three times and she knocks back twice. This is our secret code letting each other know it's just us. Father taught us how to communicate without having to use our voices. Prim opens her door.

" Ready to start training? " I question her. While she puts her hair up as we walk down the hallway.

" Yeap. I'm surprise Hymitch is even up this early." She says. I chuckle because I am surprised to for a drunk he gets up pretty early to start the day. When we get to the basement and head to the training center **( Note: The training center looks just like the one in the HG Movie.) **and find Hymitch adjusting the settings for us. He turns around and looks at us.

" So, the sleeping beauties finally arrived." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him and say

" It's nice to finally see you sober enough to not pass out." I retort back. He just shakes his head and laughs.

" I wouldn't mock me if I were you remember whose in charge here." He says smirking at me. I roll my eyes like I care if he's in charge of us.

" Alrighty, enough with the socializing it's time to get this training started. So you guys go to what weapon station your weakest at and when you hear the whistle you change station. After that do whatever station you want, but leave your most dominant weapon station last to do. " He says plopping down in a chair. We nod and head separate ways. I walk over to the knives station and Prim goes over to the Archery station. I pick up some knives and set them on the table beside me so I can pick them up easily while I throw. I pick two up and get ready and then attackers start to pop up and both my knives find their way into each of the attackers hearts. I grab more knives and start chucking them one after another. This goes on for 15 minutes and then Hymitch blows the whistle and I put my knives down. I did good at this station I only missed two targets that's okay because practice makes perfect. I walk over to the swimming pool and take off my shoes and basketball shorts, so I can swim in my underwear. I walk over to where there is a medium and small diving boards. I pick the medium and I climb the few stairs and inch my way to the edge of the board. Then I dive in head first into the deep water which is 30ft deep. We are trained to swim in any depth and any place where there is water and holding our breaths for long periods of time under water. I stay swimming under water for about 30 minutes, I could have gone longer but I need to see if it's time to switch stations. Once I break the surface and I look at my uncle, he looks at me and nods his head indicating that it's time to switch stations. I get out of the pool dripping wet and I walk over to the automatic dryer and stand on the plate and it immediately dried me. I pull on my shorts and shoes again and walk over to the sword station while Prim goes over to rope station. We stay at the station for 5 minutes and then I head to the healing plant station since I already know every edible plant. Prim heads to the edible station since she knows every healing plant. The whistle blows five minutes later. I walk over to the rope while she goes to the pool. 10 minutes pass and finally we can go to our best stations. I head over to the archery station while Prim goes to the knives station. Hymitch comes over to me as I set the arrow in the bow.

" Sweetheart, since I know you're an expert at this. I'm going to put this on extreme for you no holding back. " He says changing the setting and walking over to Prim to do the same. I get ready and then birds start flying left and right and I shoot each one down. 15 minutes later Hymitch comes back and turns the machine off and then goes to expect the birds to see if I missed any.

" Well, I'll be damned you shot every bird right through the eye. Nice work." He says surprisingly impressed. I smile.

" Now, you guys can go get ready training is over. Same times every morning though." He says. we nod our heads and begin to walk out of the basement. We head to our rooms to get ready. I get in mine and walk over to my dresser and get a clean blue bra with a matching thong to go with it. I strip off the clothes I had on and walk into the bathroom naked. I leave the door open since I locked my room door and set my things down and step in the shower. I shampoo and condition my hair and then wash my body. i rinse off and get out and dry off. I wrap the towel around me walk to the sink to brush my teeth and put deodorant on. I put cream on my tattoos because they are starting to itch which means they are healing properly. After that I pick up my contacts and put them in my eyes. Then I take out my make-up bag and pull out some foundation and put it on my face to cover the scar and then I put some eyeliner and a bit of mascara on . I'm not that big of a fan for wearing make-up. I put my make-up bag away and drop the towel and pull on my bra and thong. Then I walk into my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a skin-tight white V-neck shirt, a pair of ripped light blue jeans, with my white pair of chucks. I put on gold studded earrings. I walk over to the full length mirror and pulled my hair into a high bun with a few pieces falling out of it. I put on my lavender perfume and walk out the door and out of the bathroom. I go over to my night stand and put on my ring and bracelet. Then I grab my book bag and put spandex shorts, a sports bra, socks and my tennis shoes in the bag. I check my room one last time to see if I forgot anything and then I snap my fingers remember I forgot my fucking knife. I hide it in my waist band with a cover to conceal the blade so it wont cut me. Now I can finally leave the room. I walk down stairs and go sit at the counter in front of Sae. She smiles at me and hand me my breakfast. Sae is a nice woman maybe in her early 50's, but she doesn't say much. I eat my food and by the time Prim comes down to sit next to me I'm already finished while she's just getting started.

" And I thought I was the one who was always the last to be done." I mutter under my breath, but Prim hears it and laughs.

" I just didn't know what to wear. Does my outfit look alright?" she ask and stands up to show me it. She's wear a tight burgundy shirt, a pair of jeans that is rolled up a little above the ankle, and is wearing Sperry's. Her hair is in a high pony tail and she has on gold studd earrings.

" You look good. Shit even better than me." I say smiling at her. She smiles back and sits downs. She hands me a bag of weed and smoking papers to roll it up with. Then she continues to eat.

" Prim are you sure you want to get high, while we have cheer tryout after school?" I ask her.

" Yea, besides by the time school ends we will only be a little buzzed. So it's fine. " she says finishing her food. I shrug I guess she's right and then I start to break the weed up and then roll two blunts one for me and her. We don't share anymore because she likes to keep the blunt all to herself. I hand her hers and she puts it behind her ear and I do the same with mine.

" You got your cheer tryout stuff?" I ask getting up and picking my keys from the key holder then sling my bag over my shoulder and we walk to the garage.

" Yep" she says popping the 'p' . I nod and we get into our truck and I let the garage up and then I start to back out, but I stop when someone calls my fake name.

" Rose!" it says. That voice sounds familiar. I turn to look out my window and see Finnick walking toward my truck. I stay put so I can see what he wants.

" What Fishboy?" I ask him once he's by my window.

" I was wondering if I can get a ride to school. My car going to be in the shop for a week. So I was wondering if you can give me a ride to school and a ride home today and well maybe the rest of the week until my car is ready?" he ask hopefully.

" I can't - " I start and I see his smile drop a little. " take you home today because me and Sophia have cheer tryout after school today and on Thursday we have track tryout, but the other days yes I'll drive you. " I finish and he has a huge smile on his face.

" Thank you and that's ok I can wait for you to finish cheer tryout. I'm in no rush. But Thursday I have to stay back for the swim team so no problem there." He says. I nod my head in agreement. He stands there still smiling.

" Well...are you just going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to get in so we can go?" I say sarcastically. He laughs and gets in the back.

" Hey Sophia, I don't think we properly met but I'm Finnick O'dair by the way. Nice to finally meet you." he says holding out his hand for her to shake. She looks at me and then back at him and takes his hand shaking it.

" Well since you already know my name, it's nice to meet you too." she smiles at him.

" O' and Finnick I hope you don't have a problem with us smoking around you. " I say to him as I roll up the windows and take my blunt from behind my ear. I light it and Prim does the same.

" No, I'm fine, but I don't smoke ." He says laughing. I nod my head understanding. Prim plugs in her phone and puts Wiz Khalifa songs on shuffle. I start to drive again while smoking. After we're done I put the windows down and drive the rest of the way to school. Once we get a parking spot in the parking lot of the school. I take out my lavender perfume and spray myself and hand it to Prim

" You might want to spray yourself Fishboy. Don't want you to be smelling like weed." I say to him as I take out a pack of gum and get me a piece and hand Prim a piece and I look back at Finnick who just finish spraying himself.

" Want some gum ? " I ask him. He smiles and takes a piece. We get out of the truck and begin to walk in the school. I fell like I'm floating instead of walking. Once in the school I hug Finnick bye, he seemed surprised by my forwardness but he quickly recovers and hugs me back and then we walk our separate ways to our lockers. Prim is laughing at me and I don't know why.

" What's so funny I want to laugh to." I pout as we walk toward our lockers.

" You must be really high because you do not hug just anybody." She says shaking her head. She's right I don't like people close to me. I must be high because I feel like I'm on cloud 9 now. We get our stuff out of our lockers and go to home room. I see Finnick is already here talking to his friends Cato, Thresh, Peeta, and Marvel. Cato catches me looking and winks at me. Something about that just made me shiver and it's not the nice kind of shiver. I quickly divert my eyes and walk over to Johanna and I see that she's sitting with a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. When we get to where they are Jo looks at us suspiciously and then smirks.

" Brainless, Soph are you guys high? " She ask us. We shake my head.

" No, Jo why do you ask?" I ask her.

" Well for one that is a dead give away is that you smell like weed." She says to us. My eyes grow wide and me and Prim start to sniff ourselves.

" I thought we sprayed ourselves down. " I say to Prim.

" So you are high." Jo says laughing while the guy beside her chuckles too. I glare at her for tricking us and we sit down.

" So Jo are you going to introduce us to your friend here." I say to her.

" Oh, yeah Brainless, Soph this is my boyfriend Gale. Gale this is the new girls you have heard about since you weren't here yesterday." she says introducing us. I roll my eyes at her nickname for me.

" Ha-ha very funny. My name is not brainless. I'm Rose and this is my twin sister Sophia. Nice to meet you Gale." I say waving at him.

" I know who you guys are I just didn't know what you guys looked like. I see you made friends with my girlfriend good choice. I heard a lot about you guys and a lot of girl are staring daggers at you because of Finnick." He says smiling. I nod my head and then we go into small talk.

" So brainless, Soph what are you guys doing after school today? " Jo ask us

" We have cheer tryout and then were going home with Finnick. Isn't that right Rose? " Prim teases. I roll my eyes playfully at her. If I wasn't high I would scowl at her.

" It's not even like that. He's our neighbor and his car is in the shop and he said he needed a ride the whole week, so I said I would give him a lift. Calm down." I say.

" Oh, so I guess you'll be seeing a lot of him often then. I think Fishboy and Cato has a crush on you." Jo says laughing.

" I would watch out for Cato he is a little possessive if you know what I mean." Gale comments. I nod my head.

" So Jo, do you want to sleepover at my place this weekend and go to the beach or something? " I ask her. I don't know why I'm asking her this I think it's the weed speaking, but then again I do want to hang out with her and get to know her better. She looks surprised, but nods her head.

" Yea, sure brainless I'm riding to your house with you on Friday. So I'll bring my clothes with me to school." she tells me. I laugh

" Don't worry about bringing anything I have everything covered. Just bring yourself. Okay?" I say

" But what am I going to wear and stuff? " She ask clearly confused.

" Like I said don't worry I got it all covered. Just bring yourself and when we get to my house you'll see why. " I say to her. She just nods her head still unsure, but is still willing to come. I smile to myself I might have found me a bestfriend. the bell rings and we go our separate ways with Gale walking with me since we have the same class next. We get in class and sit together.

" So why Johanna? " I ask out of nowhere. He seems shocked at my bluntness, but smiles.

" I think you can already tell why. She isn't like all these girls who are fake and desperate. She's different. I was drawn to her when we first met and I still am. " He says still smiling.

" I know what you mean." I say to him nodding.

"Yea, don't tell her I told you this, but she really likes you even though you guys only known each other for a day. You made an impression on her and she was the one that told me all about you guys yesterday. Then when you asked her to a sleepover which is her first sleepover by the way. You can tell in her eyes she was really happy even if she doesn't show it. Thank you for that. " He says.

" I just wanted to hang out with her because she seems like a great person to get to know and I have a feeling we are going to be bestfriends and she will be my very first bestfriend. I'm surprise that she even likes me most girls just think I'm a bitch or a slut that just wants attention. " I laugh.

" Yea, I can see why they say that, but all that means is their just jealous of you getting all the attention even when you don't want it. " He says just as my aunt walks in and starts the lesson. Since I know and she knows that I already know what she is talking about I put my head down until class is over and go to gym. I get in to locker room and change and I sit next to Jo who is beaming and Prim who looks like she is somewhere else and Clove who is staring at Cato.

" Sophia, Hello anyone in there? " I ask waving my hand in front of her face. She blinks a few times and turns to me and Jo.

" I just met a very handsome boy who took my breath away when I saw him. " She says. I roll my eyes and laugh at her.

" Soph, I think the weed is getting to you." I chuckle with Jo and Clove.

" No, I may be high, but I'm in my right mind." She scowl.

" Ok, whatever you say." I tell her. Then Coach Boggs starts talking saying we're doing more laps. Everybody groans a protest and then get up and start jogging. I jog by myself until I find that Finnick has caught up with me.

" Hey Rose, I loved the view this morning, It was better that last night." He winks at me. Huh? what view. I must look confused because he just smirks at me and leans a little closer to me and whispers.

" Maybe, you should close your curtains all the way and close the bathroom door, although you don't see me complaining. " He says. Ohhhh. He saw me naked. OMG ! he saw me naked. I can feel heat rise up to my face. He just laughs.

" You shouldn't be embarrassed because you have a beautiful body." He says and jogs ahead of me. I stopped jogging and now I'm just staring after him.

" Deen ! nobody told you to stop, keep running!" Boggs says snapping me out of my thoughts. We jog for the rest of the period. I swear he thinks we're in the army . We go and change into the locker rooms and then head our separate ways to next period. Next period fly's by and now I'm in the cafeteria sitting at the table with Gale when a boy with beach blond hair and brown eyes comes and sits next to me. I turn and look at him and he smiles and he brings his hands to cup my face and then the next thing I know is that his lips are on mine. I'm frozen shocked not kissing him back until I feel his tongue trying to pry my mouth open. That's when I snap out of it and push him off me. I'm angry now this bitch just blew my high.

" WHAT THE FUCK ! " I yell at him. He just laughs.

" Calm down baby, you know you want this. " He says motioning to himself. Now the whole cafeteria is watching, great some more fucking attention.

" Don't tell me to calm down, I don't even fucking know you ! Get the fuck away from me or so help me god I will shove my fist so far dow - " I get cut off by his laughter. So he thinks this is funny? This is just pissing me off even more. I know I'm about to lose my temper because Italian people have short tempers.

" My name is Gloss. Baby you can't hurt me I have like 6 inches on you. " He smirks. Now I'm the one laughing.

" Just stay the fuck away if you know what's good for you, Gloss " I say to him. He comes up to me and grabs my waist.

" Let me go!" I say my voice full of venom. He doesn't seem phased and then he puts his hands on my butt and that is the last straw. I rip his hands off me and punch him in the face just enough to bruise his nose not enough to break it. Then I punch him in the gut and knee him in the balls. He falls to the ground with one hand clutching his nose as blood comes out of it and the other holding his crotch. I lean over him, but loud enough for everybody to hear me.

" Who can't hurt you now? " I ask him even though I know he can't reply. He just groans in pain.

" YOU BITCH ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Cashmere comes screaming.

" That'll teach him to keep his hands to himself." I snarl back at her. She comes over to me and she raises her hand to smack me across the face, but I catch it right before she hits me because of my fast reflexes.

" I wouldn't do that if you knew what was good for you. " I sneer at her and twisting her arm around her back and pushing her to the floor with her brother. I look around and see everybody's recording this and is watching with their jaw slack and eyes wide. Then they gasp when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and see Grandfather with a disapproving look on his face. He motions for me to follow him. I pick up my book bag and follow him. We pass Prim as we walk out of the cafeteria and I make eye contact with her. Telling her with my eyes that it's alright. She nods then looks away.

**Prim's Pov: **

Jo, me, Annie, Madge, Rue, Clove, Foxface, Gale and Rory the boy who took my breath away when I saw him sit down at the table. Nobody spoke since Katniss left. Then Jo breaks the silence.

" Holy mother of God. You didn't tell us your sister can fight. " Jo says. I shrug indifferently.

" She doesn't like to, but when her Italian temper blows theirs no stopping her until she see's blood. The boy got lucky because when she's really mad she speaks another language and then the person goes to the hospital. " I say shrugging again.

" Well.. I'll be damned that was a good fight. Gloss got the shit beat out of him. " Gale says laughing, making all of us laugh with him.

" Yea, I know I hope she doesn't get into that much trouble. She was only using self-defense." Rue say.

" Trust me, she isn't in any trouble. " I smirk at them. They look at me like I've grown two heads.

" Are you crazy, our principle is Snow he doesn't tolerate fighting or anything. He only makes an exception with Peeta since he is his grandson " Clove says.

" Trust me, Rose knows how to get out of sticky situations." I say. They still look at me unsure, but don't push it any farther.

" So Sophia, this is my brother Gale. Gale this Sophia" Rory says changing the subject. Gale and I laugh and Rory looks confused. Then I abundantly stop laughing did he just say his brother?

" Brother? I didn't know you had a brother Gale. " I say turning to him lifting my eye brows at him. He shrugs.

" Wait you two know each other ? " Rory ask still very confused.

" Yea, well kind of we met this morning in home room." I explain to him.

" How do you two know each other. " Gale ask us lifting his eye brows.

" Oh, we mostly have every class together." Rory smiles.

" Oh , wait Soph this is the boy you were talking about in gym sayi - " I cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

" Saying what. ? " Rory ask looking amused. I feel my cheeks heat up and I just shake my head. I look at Jo telling her to shut up with my eyes. She nods her head and I take my hand off of her mouth.

" Oh nothing, it was someone else." She says. Rory looks a bit disappointed but nods his head.

" Oh, hey you guys this Friday you want to come over to my house and hangout ? " I ask them. They nod their head yes and I smile. I turn to Rue who is sitting beside me and whisper in her ear so no one can tell what I'm saying to her.

" Do you want to sleep over this weekend? Jo is spending the night with Rose and I want you to spend the night with me. Don't tell them though." I ask her. She smiles and nod her head. I smile to myself.

**Katniss Pov; in Snows office:**

" Impressive, I see all that training your dad put you guys through paid off big time." He says once we get in his office. I laugh.

" Yea I guess it did. I'm not in trouble am I granddad?" I ask him

" Of course not darling. I saw the whole thing. Just pretend that I gave you a warning only because it's your second day here. " He says. I nod

" Ok thanks. " I say then the bell rings ending lunch. Great I didn't even get to eat anything. As if reading my mind he gets up and hands me an apple and some grapes.

" I know your just like your mother when it comes to food and I know your hungry. So take it and go to class before your late. " He says shooing me. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek and head out the door eating my apple and grapes as I walk to culinary. I get in the class and everybody goes deadly silent when they see me. I smile and go sit next to Peeta.

" Hey, Peet. " I say sitting down next to him.

" Hey , Rose are you in trouble? " He ask.

" I just got a warning since it's my second day of school and all." I lie easily.

" Yea, right." He chuckles. Then Portia starts talking she looks at me and asking with her eyes am I ok . I nod my head at her and she looks away. After class me and Peeta head to music. We walk in and I go sit next to Prim. I don't want anyone to know what were talking about so I decide to speak Italian to her.

" ll nonno, ha detto che non gli importava e che ha visto il tutto. Mi misi a ridere dopo aver detto questo. Poi nonno era come se fosse venta per lui. Poi il campanelo suono` il pranzo finale. Mi ha dato una mela e uva e poi mi bacio` sulla guancia e se né ando`. " I say to her

Translation: ( Grandfather said that he didn't care and that he saw the whole thing. I laughed after that. Then Grandfather was like he had it coming for him. Then the bell rang ending lunch. He gave me an apple and grapes and then I kissed his cheek and left.)

" Buono, ma che cosa hai intenzione di dire quando le persone si chiedono che cosa e` successo?" Prim ask ( Good, but what are you going to say when people ask you what happened?)

" Semplice, ha detto di dire loro che me ha dato un avvertimento in quanto e` il mi secondo giorno qui." I say ( Easy, he said to tell them that he gave me a warning since it is my second day here.) she nod her head then someone speaks that isn't her or me. It's Peeta! I forgot his mother is Italian and probably taught him the language. Stupid.

" Sei ragazzi nascondendo qualcosa. Perche` se si e` non lo diro` a nessuno." Peeta says. ( Are you guys hiding something because if you are I won't tell anyone.)

" Dobbiamo dirti una cosa, non si potrebbe credere a noi, ma fidati di me. Domani guidare a casa mia con me e vi diremo tutto, ma non si puo` dire merda a nessuno. Capito?" I say to him dead serious. ( We have to tell you something, you might not believe us, but trust us. Tomorrow drive to my house with me and we'll tell you everything, but you can't say shit to nobody. Got it?) He nod his head.

" Capito." He agrees. We nod our head .

" What the fuck language is that ? " Jo ask us.

" It was Italian. Did you guys forget that I'm Italian." I ask them. They shake their head.

" Did you get in trouble? " Jo ask.

" Nope, just got a warning because it's my second day here." I say smiling.

" Well, I guess Prim was right. You do know how to get out of sticky situations. " Clove says. I smile and nod my head if only they knew.

" Whose he ? " I ask pointing to a boy that looks like Gale.

" Oh, this is Rory, Gales brother. Rory this is Rose my twin sister." Prim says introducing us. I smile and wave at him. Once class is over Finnick walks with us to the gym and waits outside the locker room so we can get changed.

" Ready ? " Prim ask me once we're done changing.

" Always" I smirk at her and she smiles and we make our way out of the room. Finnick woof whistles and smacks my ass playfully. For some reason it don't bother me when he does it. I hit his arm lightly and laugh. We walk outside onto the football field where the other girls are waiting so they can tryout to. Finnick goes and sits on the bleachers to watch us. I'm a little, but only because Finnick is watching. To my surprise Rue is trying out to. She does great on her stunt like she is actually flying in the air. Then Cashmere and her posy goes. To my surprise again they are good too. Then its me and Prims turn the music starts and we do our dance. Once the song ends we do our stunts. Round off back hand spring, standing front flip, hurky, straddle, pipe. Then a front handspring, back handspring and once we're done with that were side by side holding hands and going down into a split. We get up and see that everybody's eyes are wide. I smile and look at Finnick he's smiling and cheering. I laugh and shake my head. Coach Enorbria says the list will be up first thing tomorrow morning to see who is on the team and who isn't, after that we leave. We get in my truck and drive home with Finnick praising us on how badass we were. I drop Finnick off in front of his house.

" Bye Fishboy. " I yell after him. He turns around and blows a kiss and waves before heading inside his house. I laugh and go park in the garage. Once we get in the house I go straight up to my room and fall on my bed and go to sleep.

**Important:**

**Hey sorry I had a lot of homework to do and I was still writing the story so it wasn't finished the day I said it would be up. So I gave you guys a long chapter just because. Please review ! And yes this is a Finniss Story. Later on in the chapters their will be a little smut and lemon. Snow is Katniss's Mother's Dad and Katniss's Dad is his son-in-law. Haymitch is Snows son, so that means Peeta's mother is his other sister and Peeta and his brothers are his nephews and that makes Snow their grandsons also and they are Italian since Katniss's mother is Italian and Peeta's mother is going to be nice in this story. I just thought I would make that clear. **

**Review Please! Input some ideas you would like. Until next time bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up with a pounding headache, god I must have slept too much.**(Note: You can wake up with a headache if you slept too much it happened to me all the time when I would get home from school.) **I sit up slowly and grab my sleep attire which consist of a sports bra and boy shorts and I go in to the bathroom and close the door. I step in the shower and begin to shave my body and then wash my body. I hear the bathroom door open when I'm washing my legs.

" Katniss, I know you're in the shower and all but I just wanted to tell you that Rue is sleeping over with me when Jo comes. Oh and I invited Clove, Foxface, Rory, Gale, Annie and Madge. But they wont be staying the night I told Rue to keep it to herself. Do you want Finnick and his friends to come? They all seem pretty nice. " She says. I rinse my body off and shut the water off and grab my towel and wrap it around my body and step out of the shower. I find Prim sitting on the toilet with the seat closed.

" That's fine, but you're doing the inviting. Just invite them and tell them to follow me home in their cars since Jo, Rue, and Finnick will be ridding with us we won't have enough room in our Jeep or text them the address. " I say as I drop my towel and pull my underwear and bra on. Prim's seen me naked plenty of times so it doesn't really phase her when I do this. I walk over to the medicine cabinet and pull out my cream for my tattoos.

" Yours started to itch to. Mine as been doing the same it should go away in about a week or so. Anyways since were having all these people over like 12 people what do you want to do when they get here and what part of the house should we go ?" she ask. I think for a moment.

" We should take them into the theater room and we should play I never and truth or dare. Do you think we should bring alcohol into the mix or no? " I ask her putting the cream away.

" Good idea. I don't know about the alcohol maybe we should ask them if they want to drink if not we will just go with soda. So I'll tell Sae we're having people over and to stock up on food and drinks. I'll text everybody tonight the address. " she say. I nod and look at her. She opens her month like she wants to say something, but closes it instead.

" What do you want to say, just say it." I say to her.

" I was just worried that what if Peeta doesn't believe us when we tell him tomorrow? " she ask. I raise my eye brows at her like really.

" Really Prim that's what's bothering you. All we have to do is tell him everything even if he doesn't believe us all we have to do is take out our contacts. If that doesn't work we have Hymitch and Grandfather." I say.

" Right I don't know why I didn't think of that. Oh and about the contact thing your still wearing yours I recommend you to take them out and when your done Effie said that dinner is ready." she says getting up and walking to the door and leaving. I take my contacts out and drop them in their container. I braid my hair and walk out the bathroom and pull on a pair of sweats and a shirt and my house shoe boots. I leave my room an go down stairs and go sit at the dining table with everyone. I see that dinner consist of salad and steak. We eat in a peaceful silence until Effie decides to break it.

" So Prim tells me you both are having friend over on Friday and only two are staying for the weekend? " She ask me . I nod my head still eating.

" How many are coming, I want to make everything perfect before they come." she says. Of course typical Effie she is always organized. I roll my eyes at her and she scolds me about no bad manners at the table this just causes me to roll them again, but I answer her question anyways.

" 12 people if including prim and I then 14. We're going to be in the theater room and their coming after school is over this Friday. Prim already told Sae to stack up on snacks and drinks." I say.

" Oh my that's a lot of people. I will make sure there are enough comfy chairs in the theater room for you guys and are the ones that are staying over will be using the guest room?." She says.

" No their staying in our rooms and I need money to I have plans to go somewhere this weekend." I say to Effie.

" Oh Katniss, you and Prim already have money in your account I just need to give you your credit cards. You'll get them tomorrow when I get home so I have to make a trip to the bank."

" Yea, spend as much as you want and don't take anyone down in the basement, if they ask it's a wine cellar. Oh and hands off my alcohol." Haymitch speaks up.

"Thank you and don't worry we won't and Peeta is coming over tomorrow we're going to bring him here after school to tell him." Prim says to Hymitch who nods his head. After dinner we retire to our rooms to go to sleep. Since I slept when I got home I'm not tired. So I get in my room and go on my laptop to do my homework. After an hour of homework I finish. I look at the time and see it's only 11. I sigh trying to think of what to do. The only thing I can come up with is the basement. So I take my boots off and put my tennis shoes on and leave my room. Everybody is asleep so I walk using hunters feet all the way down to the basement to workout. When I get in there I go over to the archery station at start to set up. I don't know how long I'm down here messing around until I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around with my bow raised ready. But I instantly drop it when I see it's only Hymitch.

" Jeez sweetheart what's got your panties in a twist." He says sarcastically. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him so I just shrug and place my bow down and walk over to the knives station.

" I slept when I got home and wasn't tired so I came down here. What are you doing up in the middle of the night? " I ask him while throwing knives. He starts to laugh.

" Sweetheart I think you need to check the time it's 5 in the morning and Prim should be down here in about 3 minutes. " he chuckles at my face expression.

" Oh " Is all I say. Had I really been that lost in shooting that I didn't know I stayed down here all night.

" Your going to be like a walking zombie by the time school ends. " he continues to chuckle. I shrug at him not really caring.

" Since you stayed down here all night you don't have to train this morning. Just go make yourself look presentable you look like shit ." He says caring yet in a insult tone. I nod my head and leave the basement and go into my room. I take off my shoes and grab red underwear and a bra and walk into the bathroom. I close the door and strip off my sweaty clothes and get in the shower. I wash up and get out and dry off. I put my underwear on and then put my make-up on my face. I put my contacts back in and go to my closet. Pick out a pair of light blue jean with a white belt, a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt that shows my belly piercing, a black thin jacket that's the same length as the shirt, and my black and blue Jordan's. I put my hair in a hair in a messy bun not really wanting to do it. I put on some sliver studs and walk out the bathroom. I put my ring and bracelet on and pick up my bag. I check the time and it's only 6 school doesn't start until 7:00 so I grab my head phones and put them in my ears and listen to music. I go down stairs and eat breakfast and then go the living room to sit and listen to music still. I start to play candy crush after a while. I look at the time and it say 7 so I get up and make my way to Prim's room. We do our code and then I go into her room and sit on her bed. When I look up I see that Prim's mouth is moving, but I don't hear anything coming out of it. So I take my head phones out of my hears.

" What did you say? " I ask her.

" God, Katniss I said what should I wear !" She exclaims. Roll my eyes she must be trying to impress someone.

" Who are you trying to impress? " I tease her. She starts to turn red and I laugh.

" Nobody, I - I don't - Just shut it Katniss !" She huffs exasperated. I shake my head and get up and go into her closet. I throw her a pair of black jeans, a green and white SpongeBob geek shirt that is loose and hangs off the shoulder with sleeves that come down to the elbows, and her green and white Samoa's**( note: Samoa's are a pair of Adidas, but different style shoes.)**. She puts the clothes on and smiles.

" I knew you could help me, but what about my hair." I sigh annoyed that I have to come up with everything and she just gives me an innocent puppy dog plead to help her. I roll my eyes at this, but can't help the smile that plays on my lips.

" Just pull your hair in a bun or straighten it and put some silver hoop earring on. " I say to. She goes in to the bathroom and I smell something burning and then she comes out 20 minutes later with her hair straighten and earrings on. I nod my head in a approval and we make our way downstairs since we only have 10 minutes to get to school. When we get down stairs we find Finnick waiting with Hymitch.

" Sweethearts, Third day and your already going to be late. Anyway Finnick came to the door 5 minutes ago and said you guys are his ride since his car in the shop. " He says eyeing Finnick. I nod my head and motion for Finnick to follow us to the garage. We pile in the Jeep with Prim driving and me in the passenger seat.

" Sorry about that Sophia here was having a melt down trying to impress some boy." I roll my eyes in Prim's direction. Prim has her eyes on the road but I can feel that she's rolling her eyes at my too.

" It's fine. Who is she trying to impress is it Peeta? " Finnick ask. Prim looks at me for a quick second before turning her eyes back to the road.

" Oh no, I don't think so. Blond people aren't really her thing." I say to him and he just nods his head.

" So I heard everybody is coming over to your place on Friday. " he states. I nod

" Yea, it was Sophia's idea. But only Jo and Rue are staying for the weekend don't tell anybody. We don't want them to ask if they could join." I say. He nods again. We get to school late since we missed home room. We separate to go to our first periods.

**Finnick's POV:**

I walk into first period late and to the back of the class to sit next to Cato.

" Dude where were you? You weren't here in home room." He ask.

" Rose and Sophia were running late which made me late because I ride with them." I say shrugging. Something crosses his face, but it doesn't stay their for long. I shrug letting the situation go. first and second period go by and now I'm in gym class talking to Peeta, Cato, and Thresh since we all have this class together with Rose, Sophia, clove and Jo.

" So Peeta what was all that speaking another language yesterday with rose and Sophia about? " Cato ask Peeta. We all turn to Peeta looking at him expectantly.

" Nothing, but I am going to their house today after school. They want to talk to me." He shrugs. I frown at this Rose didn't mention him coming over today, although why would she tell me.

" Why ? " I ask

" I don't know they told me to come so I just said yea." He says. We nod our heads.

" So, how did Sophia get all of our numbers? Did you guys get a text saying to come to their house this Friday after school to hangout? " Thresh say.

" Yea, I might have something to do with that. Sophia sent me text asking for you guys numbers and I gave them to her and she told me that she wants to get to know all of us better." Peeta says sheepishly.

" Dude ! This is excellent. We get to see how they act outside of school." Cato says. We nod our heads. Gym class consist of me sneaking glances at Rose still trying to wrap my finger around why she would want to talk to Peeta. Class ends and we go to change and make our way to next period and next period goes by and now we're heading to lunch.

**Katniss POV:**

" Rose, Sophia did you guys see who made the Cheer team yet? " Rue squeals.

" No, we got here late we didn't have time. " Prim says as we sit down at the lunch table with everybody.

" Oh my God, get up now. You need to see it the Careers( Cashmere and her sluts we call them the careers since they think they rule the school.) had a bitchfit with the coach. Come on." Rue says getting up. Prim and I exchange a look with each other and I just shrug and get up to follow Rue and Prim does the same. We get to the front of the cafeteria where the paper is up with who made the team. Prim takes a look first and when she's done. She turns around beaming. Curiosity gets the better of me and I take a look. I read through the list and I find the Career's and Rue's name, but I don't see mines or Prim's I turn around frowning.

" I don't see our names. " I say to Prim. She gives me a confused look, but then laughs and shakes her head this only makes my frown deeper.

" Rose, look again it should be at the top." she says. I turn around looking again and then I see it

_Head Cheerleader: Sophia Deen_

_Co- Head Cheerleader: Rose Deen_

" Oh '' Is all I say. How did I miss that it was in front of my face then I realize I was looking for our real names. I chuckle to my stupidity now I see what was so funny.

" Congrates Soph. " I smile at her.

" You too. Now I see why Cashmere had a bitchfit." she laughs as we walk our way back to the table. Everybody is beaming at us well almost everybody Annie is staring daggers at me. I look around confused.

" What ? " Prim says.

" Finnick came over here while you guys were looking at the list and he showed us a video of your tryouts and might I say wow where did you guys learn those moves? " Jo ask.

" Our mom was a gymnast when she was in high school. So she put us in gymnastic when we were younger." I say. Everybody nods not saying much because talking about our parents is a touché` subject.

" So, I guess we're all going over to your house this Friday." Madge says changing the subject. They nod their heads.

" Yea, I can't wait I bet it will be so much fun." Foxface say. Then the bell rings and we go to our next period. I sit next to Peeta and Portia gives us a recipe on Blueberry muffins and we go to our stations to make them. As I 'm stirring the batter Peeta speaks up.

" Allora, posso seguire voi ragazzi per la vostra casa da quando mi ha spinto qui?" He ask. ( So, can I follow you guys to your house since I drove myself here?) I shrug.

" Creto, non mi interessa il tempo che arriva." I say to him as we put the muffins in the oven. ( Sure, I don't care as long as you come.) He nods his head.

We go back to speaking English and having small talk while we wait on the muffins. When they're done I put 5 in a brown paper bag and Peeta takes the rest. The bell rings and we make our way to music. When I get in there. I hand Cinna a muffin and he winks at me and smiles. I go sit next to Prim and she takes my bag and takes a muffin and so does Jo. I roll my eyes they don't even have the ordasity to ask me not that I care. Cinna tells us to go find an instrument that we can play. I walk over to the big piano and look around to see if anyone is watching satisfied that no one is watching I turn around and start to play and sing a valley song that mother taught us how to sing. Prim comes and sits down beside me and sings along with me. When we're done everybody starts clapping. then Peeta says

" Voi due vi conoscete quella canzone di? Mi ricordo quando mia madra usa per contare a me di notte, ma mi fermai quando sua sorell e` morta perche` ha dato I suoi troppi ricordi." He says. We nod our head not speaking because we need to have this talk at home. Then the bell rings and we go out into the parking lot. Finnick and Peeta walk out with us and Peeta goes and gets his car and we get in mine and drive home with Peeta following us.

We get to my house and Finnick goes into his house looking jealous as ever. I roll my eyes at this. I can see that Peeta is confused because I know that he recognizes the house that we are at he just hasn't put two and two together yet. I motion for him to come in and he follows us in still very confused. Prim and I sit down on the couch in the living room and he sits across from us and we just star at each other for a couple of minutes neither of us not knowing what to say yet. Until Peeta breaks it.

" So, you guys live with my Uncle? I thought I recognized that address Sophia sent me." He says still confused. I sigh and look over at Prim not knowing where to start at.

" Peeta, we stay with him, but not for the reason you think we do. We are not who you think we are. " Prim says carefully. Peeta just sits their looking stunned and confused. I'm not so good with words or talking so I just wing it.

" Do you know Dahlia Everdeen?" I ask him. He nods his head.

" Yea, that's my mothers older sisters name. What about her? She's been dead for 6 years." he says.

" I'm getting to that part. Just bare with us. Do you remember that she had two twin daughters named Katniss and Primrose Everdeen?" I ask.

" Yea, I haven't seen them since I was 11 - Wait how do you know them?" He ask perplexed.

" Peeta, we are them. I'm Katniss and that's Primrose." I say and Prim waves at him. He sits there on the couch shocked, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing. We stay like this for 2 minutes until he's able to form words again.

" I don't believe you. You look nothing like them. Is this some kind of sick joke for the two of you?" He ask suddenly angry.

" What ! No of course it's not. We don't look like that anymore because of what happened a few weeks ago." I say astonished that he would think we are joking.

" Then how am I suppose to believe what your saying is real if you don't look like them?" He ask running his hand through his hair as he paces the floor looking at us scrutinizing us very closely. I look at Prim and she nod her head. We look up at Peeta and we both take out our contact from our eyes showing our real eye color. We watch as Peeta stop dead in his tracks and intake are sharp breath. Then he says.

" K- Katniss? Pri- Primrose?" He ask.

" Yes, in the flesh. Now will you stop freaking out and take a seat so we can tell you why we look like we do and how we got here?" I ask impatiently. He nods his head and sits at the edge of the couch waiting for us to start. I look at Prim signaling her to start talking. She sighs and then begins.

" Ok, before we start. Save you questions until the end and do not interrupt us. " She says sternly. Peeta nods his head and Prim takes a breath before beginning.

" Ok, so lets see where to begin" she sighs. Peeta snorts

" How about the beginning." He says. Prim glares at him and he holds up his hands in mock defense motioning for her to continue. She rolls her eyes at him

"Anyways, this all started years ago actually 6 to be exact. Dahlia our mother your aunt died in a car crash we were in the car when this happened. I think you know the details. Katniss jumped over the seat to save me before the truck made impact on the car and mother was killed on impact. Katniss was unconscious for 2 months because she got the most of the blow with her over me. She woke up 2 weeks before they said that they were going to cut her life support off if she didn't pull through-." Prim stops holding back a sob this still gets to her because she was going to loose her only sister and she'd be the only twin left . I reach out and squeeze her arm reassuring her. I look at Peeta and he has tears in his eyes. Prim continues

" The doctor said that she was going to have problems remembering her long term memories, but not her short term memories. We were living in Italy at the time because mother wanted to live close to her family. Aunt Vivian you mother, our aunt and mothers sister and uncle Hymitch their brother comes down for the funeral since she was going to be buried in Italy. You guys came and then after that Father wasn't his self anymore he put everything into working and keeping us a live. He quit his job and got a new one for some company because it paid better. 2 years later we were still in Italy going to school trying to get over the death and father was barely home anymore, but everything started to change father took us out of school and started home schooling us said it would be better because we get to see him more often. We were still young so we didn't think anything of it. Until a month later we were moving away from mothers, our family to go to France. Father said it had to many memories of mother in Italy. He started to teach us different languages and survival skills and we're thinking ok maybe he just wants us to be smart and protect ourselves. This kept going on for 2 more years moving around to a different country earning there language and more skills until Katniss started to get fed up with it and started to ask him questions about why are moving again, why can't we stay in one place, why can't we go back to school. Father started to run out of excuses until we were 16 and he told us that he was working for this company which we knew we just didn't know what for and he said that he does all the wire transferring. Which is very risky. He told us his job required him to move around a lot and he didn't want to leave us alone anymore. So we believed him. Another year passed and we have been to more countries than we can count and know so many languages it's ridiculous and we know everything about protecting ourselves and identifying the enemy. Then our world came crashing down when one afternoon we were in Spain at the time and father came in saying we have to go to America because people are after him. We didn't know what he was saying so we just gave him a confused look. " Prim says taking a breather. Looking at Peeta who is listening intensively. Prim turns to me.

" Can you finish? I told half now finish the rest." she states. I nod and sigh.

" So we were confused because he came out of no where with this. He kept sighing and trying to find the right words to say as we just sat their waiting for him to say something anything really. Then it finally all came out. He said that people have been after him for a while, but were never able to fined him because he was always on the move and one step ahead of them. Until he found out that they knew about us and was after us now so they can get the information they need from him by capturing us. When he heard that he said that's why he kept pushing us harder to learn his skills and working us to put information in us. He said if they ever had found us at least we would know how to protect ourselves. He said that we couldn't stay with him anymore because they were on to him and that he was more vulnerable to save us. So he called Haymitch saying he needed to take us and protect us until he could deal with the people hunting us. So he told us this saying that we it's too dangerous for us and that he wouldn't let them get to us and wasn't going to take a change since we are all he has left. So he told us that our ring - " Prim and I show Peeta our rings we always wear. Then get back to the story.

" Have trackers in them if we are in trouble to press the button on the inside and it will alert him and Haymitch. Then he gave us the bracelets- " We show him our bracelets. " so that Prim and I can communicate if we are ever apart from each other and they have trackers so we can find each other if the situation calls for it. Then he handed me a flash drive with all the countless accounts on it. That's what they want from him because he had the file to all the accounts and how they plan on taking the governments money. He gave it to me so it will throw them off, you know so they will think it's still with him and not with me. I hid it in a place nobody can find. He told us that we couldn't look like we did and we had to change our names or hey would find us for sure since they did a background check on us. He said when we got to America to blend in and act normal. So after he said all that we were stunned and processing everything he had just told us. When we did we spent our last 2 days with him because we knew it would be a possibility we wouldn't see him again. When it was time to leave we only had a small suitcase with pictures and personal belongings, no clothes no nothing. We hugged him goodbye and we got on a private plane to go to America. When we got their we didn't even have enough time to take in our surroundings until people huddled over us moving us into a black van and we were met with Aunt Effie. She took us to a salon. You know Cinna and Portia our teachers at school. They know father and they made us over so no one could recognize us. We chose the names Rose and Sophia. So now we go by those name in public, but in private we go by our original names. Anyways after that Effie took us to the mall since we couldn't bring our regular clothes with us. We got a new wardrobe and everything. The tattoos and piercings were our ideas and the tattoos all have meanings to them. We were at the mall for about 6 hours and then finally came to the house and Effie gave us a tour of the important thing. Haymitch keeps us trained every morning before school starts. " I take a break to let it sink in before continuing again.

" The first day of school we met with Grandfather Snow, you know your mother and our mother and uncles father. Our Grandfather. So we met with him and he said he knew what was going on and he asked us what sport we wanted to do since father said we needed to do 2 sports and Prim picked Cheer-leading and Track. So yea, we went to lunch and Prim said you was cute and we didn't know you were our cousin at the time so when I saw you in my class I jumped on the opportunity to get you two together since she wanted to try out relationships. so I gave you her number and then when we got home she said that you texted her and that's when everything started to click in her brain. so she told me and you know with me my long term memories are fuzzy so I have to close my eyes and think hard to remember stuffs. After we found out we went to Haymitch to see if we could tell you everything. He said yea as long as you don't go telling your parents that we are here or anybody else for that matter. So we were going to tell you sometime this week, but I forgot that you knew Italian when I was talking to Prim in music class after fighting with that Gloss dude. Since I didn't want anyone to know what we were talking about I told her in a different language what Granddad told me. Then you over heard us and then the secret was out that we were hiding something so we just had to tell you sooner than later because you would of started asking questions. We couldn't have that. So here we are telling you everything now. I think that's it. " I say sighing waiting for Peeta to say something.

He sits there for a minute letting everything dawn on him and then he smiles and gets up and pulls us into a hug. We hug back tightly until we are broken apart by Haymitch's voice.

" So, now you know boy and don't go telling anybody their life is on the line here." He says.

" I wouldn't dream of it I'm just happy I get to see them again. It's been so long." He says sincerly.

" Do you have any questions? " Prim ask.

" Yea, why this color hair? and who are them?" He ask sitting back down. Haymitch comes and joins us.

" It fits our cover name. And I don't know who them are father never told us." I says frowning.

" Haymitch do you know who them are ? " Peeta ask. We all turn to him expectantly.

" Yea, I do. The people he worked for weren't really a company. They are a group called the Capitols. They take peoples money and spend it on making weapons to sell in other countries So your father warned our government that he had the list and would give it them and go under cover for them to find out more information. The Capitol group found him out downloading a file, but he got out of there quick. So they went after him because they don't want that to get into the wrong hands and now their looking for a way to break him in giving them the information back. So that's why they are going after you guys. " Haymitch says.

" Damn that sound like a movie plot, " I say. They nod their heads in a agreement.

" Yep, all we have to do is keep a low profile until we figure out a way to give them a fake list and to get off your cases." Haymitch says. " So, this stays between us and only us nobody else we an't take chances" We nod and Haymitch leaves.

" Do you want to go up to our room. So we can talk some more?" Prim ask Peeta. He nods and we head up to Prim's room and we sit on her bed.

" So, I thought you guys had scares from the crash. " He says.

" We do." I say I turn around and show him the one on my neck and then I take off my jacket and show him the one along my left arm. Prim shows him hers as I walk into the bathroom to take off my make up. I walk back out and show him the one above my right eye brow.

" God, is that why you wear foundation instead of just eye linear and mascara? " He ask. I nod my head and sit back down. Then he starts laughing and we look at him confused.

" I can't believe I found you guys hot and I actually liked Prim. Eww." He shudders. We laugh at this and we lay our heads on his chest as he wraps his arms around our shoulders.

" I missed you guys so much." Peeta says. We nod and say we missed him to We were close when we were young, his family would always come up during the summer time and we would always play with each other everyday.

" What should I tell the guys when they ask me what happened while I was over here?" Peeta ask breaking our comfortable silence.

" Just tell them that we wanted to ask you about what we should do on Friday and stuff. " I say shrugging. I feel him nod his head. After that we catch up and laugh about old times. Then Effie calls us for dinner and since Peeta is still here he stays and eats with us. After dinner we hug him goodbye and that we'll see him at school tomorrow. then he leaves and we go upstairs. I take a shower and pull on a clean sports bra and boy shorts and I braid my hair and climb into bed and fall asleep feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder knowing that we have to keep our situation a secret from one less person.

**What do you think? Good ? Bad ? needed a little more ? I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me some truth or dares for when they all hang out Friday night. This story is just getting started. The action doesn't start until a little white later. **

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Finnick's POV before Katniss went to bed:**

How can I even be jealous. The Finnick O'dair doesn't get jealous, for one I make the girls jealous not the other way around. Peeta's been over for 5 hours ! 5 HOURS! Not that I'm stalking them or anything, but I do live next door. The thing I don't get is I thought Peeta's Aunt and Uncle lived next door to me. I push that thought away when I look out my window into Katniss's and seeing that she's getting in bed looking happier than ever. I sigh she'll never notice me, but maybe when I'm at her house Friday I can get noticed.

I shut off my lights and get in bed thinking about how I can find my way to get in this mysterious girls heart.

_**The Next Day...**_

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up in a really good mood and this is a rare feeling since their shouldn't be anything to be happy about in my situation. I get out of bed throw on some short spandex shorts and leave my sports bra on and put my shoes on and re-braid my hair. I go down into the basement and I see Haymitch and Prim is already there with a huge smile on her face. I must look the same, I can actually feel what she feels sometimes since we're twins.

Haymitch says we're doing combat practice today. Prim and I wrap our hands up while Haymitch puts on his gloves. I let Prim go first and Haymitch tries to target Prims weakness to throw her off and actually get her mad, but it doesn't work she's not that hot-headed like me. When she's done its my turn. I get up and Haymitch starts talking to me as I throw punches and kicks in his gloves.

" Sweetheart, you throw weak punches. Man up." He teases. This makes me mad and I start punching harder, were I feel I actually hit his hand through the material of the glove. This makes him stop and takes the glove off shaking his hand. I stop as well smirking.

" Ah, shit sweetheart I take back what I said. You actually hit harder than I thought I might need thicker gloves for you." he teases and chuckles. He then looks at the time and he tells us to go to our non-dominate station and practice until he blows the whistle telling us we can leave. I go to the knives and Prim goes to archery and we stay there and practice until Haymitch blows the whistle. We leave and go to our rooms but before I get in mine Prim reminds me of something.

" Kat, don't forget we have Track tryouts today. Bring extra clothes." She says. I nod and head in my room and close the door behind me.

I take off my shoes and grab purple lace panties and a purple bra to go with it. I grab my phone and plug it into my beats speakers and put on Drakes new album and press shuffle. Worse Behavior comes on and I turn the volume all the way up so I can here it when I get in the shower. I walk into the bathroom and leave the door open. I strip down and get in the shower, I wash my hair and rinse off and dry off once I'm out. I wrap my hair in a towel so it can dry naturally. I put in my contacts and take out my cream and put it on my tattoos then I brush my teeth and put deodorant on. I pull on my underwear and walk into my closet. I want an outfit that tell how I feel and I'm feeling giddy and I want to make on impression on Finnick today too. So I pick a pair of shredded dark skinny jeans that makes my ass look Oh so nice, a loose shirt that hangs off both of my shoulders and says ' Wild Child' with the letters in different colors and the rest of the shirt white. I grab my white Vans with no-show socks and I put on small hooped silver earrings and unwrap the towel that was around my head. I go back into the bathroom and sit in the chair that's in front of my mirror and grab my comb to comb my curly hair. Once done I take out my make-up bag and put foundation, eyeliner, mascara on and put it away.

I get up and walk into my bedroom and grab my book bag and throw a short sleeve shirt, sports bra, track shorts, and my running shoes in my bag. I turn my music off and unplug my phone and put it in my back pocket. I head down stairs and join Prim eating breakfast. She's wearing acid washed jeans, a crop top that says 'Hard Core ' with the letters all grey while the rest of the shirt is a light blue and she has on grey Vans with her hair down and wearing silver studs. I chuckle after finishing my breakfast.

" You would have thought we planned to dress almost alike today." I chuckle again. She looks me up and down and starts to chuckle with me. I look at the time not really wanting to be late again. We have 5 minutes until we leave.

" Finnick better not be late." Prim mutters. Then the door bell rings. Prim goes and gets it and comes back with Finnick trailing behind her.

" Well speak of the devil. We were just talking about you." I tease. He smiles and looks me up and down and I can see that his eyes darken a bit.

" Oh, really and what were you guys saying?" He ask coming closer to me, smirking. I smirk back.

" Nothing, you should be worried about." I say and I turn around walking to the Jeep with them behind me. I let Prim drive again. After riding a couple of minutes in silence Finnick speaks.

" So, What did you and Peeta talk about?" He ask. I think of a quick excuse.

" Oh, something about Culinary we have a project and we are partners for it and to see what we should do when we all hang out Friday. " I say shrugging. He seems to accept this answer because he relaxes a little. When Prim parks the car I look out the window and see Peeta talking to Cato, Thresh, and Marvel. I smirk and turn to Prim and she must know what I'm about to do because she smirks as well and we both hop out of the car and run for Peeta trying to make a big scene. We start yelling a nickname that we made up for him when we were little.

" PITA BREAD!" We yell still running. He turns around and smiles when he see's us. Then Prim and I both jump on him making him stumble back a little, but he gets his balance back and is strong enough to hold both of us. He let's go and Prim and I kiss both of his cheeks. It's a thing Italian people do when they meet family mostly only the girls and woman. Peeta smiles because he must remember this as well.

" Hey Rose, Sophia." He smiles. We both say hey and turn to the rest of the group who is staring at us all confused. I start laughing when I look at Finnick's face. I walk over to him and pet his cheek and whisper in his ear.

" Theirs nothing to worry about. Trust me beside I got my eyes on someone else." I whisper and then wink at him and Prim starts laughing because I guess she heard me. We wave goodbye to them and walk into the school.

**Finnick's POV:**

" Dude, what the fuck was that? They were all over you!" Marvel whisper shouts. Peeta just shrugs smiling.

" I guess we just really connected when I was at their house." he said. Marvel snorted

" Yea, you guys connected alright with your dick in their pu-" Marvel starts to say but Peeta cuts him off.

" Stop ! They aren't like that ok? Like I said we got to know each other and they are actually really cool." Peeta says. This makes Cato scoff.

" Yes, of course you would be the one to go over their house and not make a move on them." Cato says sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "And you still didn't tell us what you guys did yesterday. Or are you hiding something from us?" He lifts an eyebrow at him.

" Nothing happened and no. All they wanted was to know more about you guys and about what to do on Friday like what you guys like. And me and Rose have a Culinary project together." He said exasperated. They all contemplate this over in their heads, but then take his word for it. I otherwise know that there is more than what he is willing to say, but I'm not going to push it just yet. We talk for a bit, but I can't seem to get Rose out of my mind and what she said to me. She has her eyes on someone and I hope that's me and not one of these dickheads.

**Katniss's POV:**

Morning classes passed by so slowly, but even that couldn't kill my mood. Now it's lunch time and everyone is at the table when I get there. I sit next to Jo and Madge and Jo turns to me.

" Ready for track today? " She ask. I nod and Clove comes in.

" Hell yeah, watch us be the fastest ones there." She says this makes me laugh at her cockiness.

" Brainless, can you drive me home when it's over? I normally take the bus, but it won't be running by the time we are done." Jo says. I nod my head agreeing. She smiles and goes back to eating. We talk until the bell rings and we part separate ways. I meet up with Peeta half way to Culinary. We get there and take our seats.

" You know my friends envy me now that they think I'm close to you or they think I banged you guys yesterday." He says I laugh.

" Eww..if only they knew and then they would be laughing at their own stupidity." I say. He nods and we both pay attention to the lesson on what's a healthy diet. Soon the bell rings and we make our way to music. We separate to go sit with our friends. Cinna walks in the room and starts talking about the art of music. The bell rings ending school and Sophia, Clove, Jo, Finnick and I make our way to the locker room. Finnick leaves for the boys and goes to swim practice. We get dress and go out onto the track field with the other people. I see that the coach is coach Boggs our gym teacher. Oh great I think he's going to work us to death like we're in the god damn military. We start to do warm ups and then he puts us in a line and times each of us for the 100, 200, 400, and 800. Out of all of us I'm the best runner and Jo is the second best then it's Prim and Clove. After we're down we are all sweaty and tired. Boggs tells us that the results will be up tomorrow, but I already know the four of us made the team. We grab our bags not really bothered to change because there is no point to it. We walk into the parking lot and Clove goes to her car and get in. Jo, Prim and I meet Finnick already by the car waiting for us. I give him a tired smile and get in the driver's seat and the rest pile in the Jeep. Jo gets up front with me and I start my Jeep and go out of the school parking lot.

" So Jo where do you live ?" I ask her once I stop before turning out of the school because I have no clue where I'm going.

" Oh, just follow my directions." She says. I nod my head and she tells me which ways to go and to turn and we end up in what I can tell is the bad side of town and I pull up in a run down apartment complex. She thanks us and quickly gets out of the car and goes up the stairs to her apartment. I don't like where she lives anybody could break in her apartment. Although I'm not surprised she lives there because she is skinny and she wears worn hand-me down clothes. I shake my head trying to stop the bad possible things that could happen at night. I make a mental note to remember how to get here just incase something happens.

We get home a few minutes later and Finnick goes into his house, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek that shocked me because it came out of nowhere. I'm laying in Prim's room with her beside me and we're both thinking about something and I know it's the same thing.

" Were you surprised that she lives in that area?" Prim finally blurts out. I shake my head.

" No, I guess I already knew I just didn't say anything. Not really wanting to get into her business. She's a tough girl and can handle herself." and I quickly add, " but I did make sure to know how to get back there." Prim nods and sighs.

" Me too. Is it wrong to already care so much about these people even though we only met them what four days ago. " She ask.

" No, I don't think so. I think it's normal. You want to know why I told Jo not to bring anything with her?." I ask. She nods her head.

" Because, I could tell her life is crap and that nobody is there for her when she needs someone besides Gale. I have a feeling she's been through a lot. Now that we have a lot of many I'm going to make some use of it. I'm going to take her shopping on Saturday and let her get whatever she wants. " I say. Prim turns to look at me.

" I know what you mean. She will be so happy, but I have a feeling she isn't just going to take it willingly you're going to have to force her to take it, She's stubborn just like you and too independent to take charity." She states.

" I know. I'm going to force her to take whatever the shit is that I buy for her. Whether she likes it or not. And it's not charity it's called helping a friend out because I want to do it not because I have to." I say. She nods.

" You got that from mom, we both did. " She says looking at the ceiling again.

We lay their for a moment until I get up and start walking to the door. Prim sits up on her elbows looking at me puzzled.

" Where are you going?" She asks.

" To go change, you want to watch a movie or something ? " I ask her stopping at her door.

" Sure meet me down in the theater room when your done." She says. I nod and walk out her room and into mine. I grab a clean sports bra and underwear. I strip and pull them on and then take out sweats and put them on leaving me in only in a sports bra. Then I put on my house boots. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face to take off my make-up and put my contacts in their container and braid my hair down my back. I walk out and grab my phone and go downstairs and go into the theater room. I see Prim in the same thing as me picking through the movies. She must have heard me walk in because she looks up from them.

" What genre?" She ask me.

" Humor" I say. She nods.

" Can you get the popcorn and I want a cream soda." She tells more than ask me. I nod and go out the door and into the kitchen. I see Sae putting away a lot of groceries.

" Hey, Sae. What's all that for? " I ask her. She looks up at me and smiles.

" It's for you guys tomorrow for when you have everybody over. I bought two of everything since I didn't want you guys to run out tomorrow." she say. I smile and nod and get some kettle corn popcorn and put it in the microwave and go to the fridge and get Prims cream soda and me a peach tea. The microwave beeps and I take out the popcorn and grab a bowl and pour the popcorn in it. I put the bowl in my arms and grab both of our drinks in each hand and nod to Sae before leaving and walking back to the theater room.

I kick the door with my foot since my hands are occupied and Prim opens the door and takes the popcorn out of my arms and sits it in the middle of our chairs and we sit down and I hand her, her drink and place mine in the cup holder. I see the pre-views are on from whatever movie she put in.

" What movie did you pick?" I ask her.

" Wait and see. Oh wait let me turn the lights off." She jumps up and switches the lights off. We watch through the pre-views and I see that she picked a Kevin Hart movie: " Laugh at my Pain," well it's not really a movie, but it is at the same time. We watch the movie and we laugh a lot. I almost choked on my popcorn. I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard when Kevin Hart told his teacher that she aint got no nipples. Once the movie is over all the popcorn is gone and so are our drinks. It's only 9, but we decided to go to bed early without dinner since we aren't that hungry and we can't wait for tomorrow to be Friday already. So we clean up our mess and take it to the kitchen and Prim washes the bowl and I recycle her can and my glass bottle. We say goodnight to Sae and head up stairs and go into our rooms. I put my phone on the charger and lay in my bed. I turn over facing the window where the moon shines into my room. I look over in Finnick's room and see that he isn't in there. I close my eyes thinking about what will happen tomorrow when everybody is over. I soon drift off to sleep.

...

**Ok guys , I guess I owe you all an explanation about why I haven't been updating. Well first just to let you know I will never abandon my story. Secondly my internet has been down since I just moved and I just got it back on 2 days ago. **

**Now that's over. Next chapter will be the big hang out. I'm thinking about adding smut in that chapter between Katniss and Finnick. So tell me what you want, I already began writing it.**

**And also I know this chapter is boring, but trust me great thing are about to escalate into some action. Just bear with me please and the characters in my story are OOC as you can see. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss POV:**

My alarm blaring in my ear wakes me up. I groan and roll over, but then I shoot straight up because I remember today is Friday. I hop out of bed and put on my usually that I wear to training and meet Prim down stairs. When we get to the training center Haymitch motions for us to follow him and we go into another room and it looks like a gun range. He hands us a pair of goggles and ear plugs. We put the stuff on and he places us in a box with the targets up close. He hands each of us a gun and shows us how to fire it. Father never taught us how to use a gun, he only taught us how to deflect and attack a person with a gun. Prim and I fire a couple of rounds up close and we did good and then we stepped back a few feet and it was alright we have to get use to using it for us to get better. After that Haymitch sits us down at a table and places an unloaded gun in the middle.

" Sweethearts, I'm going to teach you how to disable a gun. You will be slow at first, but with practice you will be able to do it under 40 seconds. " He says and he talks as he disables the gun and then he gives it to Prim and I to try. We did this for the rest of training and after a while we both disabled it under 1 minute. We are fast learners so it isn't a surprise to Haymitch. He lets us go to get ready. Prim and I go into our rooms. I grab a pink thong and bra and go into the bathroom. I take a shower and put the underwear on and then my cream and make-up then brush my teeth and put deodorant on. I go into my closet and get a pair of high-waisted shorts, a Beatles black shirt with the band on it, a plaid long sleeve button up, but I leave it unbutton, and my black and white high top converses. I put silver studs on and run my hand through my curly hair and walk out the bathroom and grab my bag and phone. I head down stairs and go eat breakfast. Sae smiles and hands me my food. I notice that there are ingredients for cookies on the counter.

" Sae, are you making us cookies for when they come over ? " I ask her with a mouth full of food, if Effie saw me like this she would scold me and tell me women don't talk with their mouths full. Sae just laughs.

" Yea, chocolate chip, Sugar and Snicker doodle. Sounds good ? " She ask. I nod already wanting a cookie now. Prim comes down wearing blue ripped shorts, a Marilyn Monroe shirt that is grey and white, her grey Vans and her hair is in a bun. She eats her breakfast and tells me how she can't wait until this afternoon and I nod my head in agreement. Finnick comes over 2 minutes later looking good as ever I just want to kiss him and make him mine. We get in my car and I drive to school while we listen to music. We get out once at school and Prim and I see Peeta and we walk up to him and give him a kiss on each cheek as a greeting and I see Glimmer glaring at us if looks could kill...

We get to home room and I sit next to Jo and she smiles at me.

" Ready for later brainless. By the way I didn't bring anything well... I take that back I brought my tooth-brush. " She says. I shake my head at her because she doesn't listen and if she did then that's just not her.

" You didn't have to I have extras, but I guess it's ok. " I say. She nods and we go into small talk. The bell rings and we go to first period.

Three periods fly by and I found out that me and Jo are the Track Captains and Prim and Clove are back up. Now we are at lunch talking with our friends when the intercom comes on.

" _Attention students. May I please see the Head and Co Head cheerleaders. Also, the two Captains of the Track team. Please come to the athletics office now. Thank you." _

Prim, Jo, and I stand up and everybody watches as we leave the cafeteria. We walk down to the Athletics office and walk in and we see Coach Enorbia and Boggs with medium size boxes in their hands.

" These are the Track uniforms. You are to hand them out in the cafeteria. They have different sizes in them and there is enough for everyone. You guys get the Captains jackets and are to wear them when there is a meet with your jersey under it." Coach Boggs says and gives Jo the box and me a piece of paper with everyone's name on it who made the Track team.

" Same with me, here are your Captain jackets and your are to wear them whenever a game is with you cheer uniforms. Hand these out to everyone on the list " Coach Enorbia says giving me the box and handing Prim the paper and a pull horn. We walk out and stop by our lockers to put our captain jackets and uniforms in there. Then we make our way back to the cafeteria. We go to an empty table and set the boxes down and Prim stands on the table and turns on the bull horn and starts talking to the cafeteria.

" Listen up guys, My name is Sophia Deen and I am your Head Cheerleader and my twin sister Rose Deen is the Co Head. Now will the following please come up and get their Cheer uniform. Rue, Cashmere, Delly, Glimmer. " She goes on and I hand out everybody's uniform according to their sizes they tell me. When she's done calling everybody's name. She calls out.

" And practices are on Mondays and Tuesdays." she then hands me the bull horn and hops off the table. I get up on the table and talk.

" Alright guys that was for the Cheer leaders. Now I am Rose Deen also Captain of the Track team with Johanna Mason as Captain too. So will the following come up Clove, Dawn, Ryle" I go on and Jo passes out their uniforms. After they all have their uniforms I say.

" Practices are on Wednesday and every other Thursday. Thank you. " I get off the table and we throw away everything else and walk back to our table and sit down, but right when we sit down the bell rings and we make our way to next period.

...

The last two periods fly by and now Prim and I have Jo, Rue and Finnick in the back of our Jeep and while the others drive home and are coming later around 6. When we get to my house I park my truck in the garage. And we get out.

" Hey, I'll be back. I'm just going to go put my stuff away." He says. I nod and motion for Jo and Rue to follow Prim and I into the house. When we get in there Sae comes to me and hands me a note saying it's from Haymitch. I open it up and read it.

_Sweethearts,_

_Remember, the basement is a wine cellar nobody goes down there. Anyways Effie and I are out for the night to have dinner somewhere and do god knows what after. So we won't be back until about 11. _

_P.S. Stay away from my booze._

_Haymitch._

I chuckle and give Prim the note to read and she's crackling up to after she's done. We lead them up stairs and Prim and Rue go into her room while I take Jo into mine.

" Wow, brainless I didn't know you lived like this. " She says in awe of my room I shrug.

" You want to take a shower first? " I ask her.

" Sure, but what am I going to wear after? " She ask. I roll my eyes and motion her over to my dresser with my pajama shorts, shirts, sweats and underwear are.

" Pick whatever you want. " I say opening all the draws. She nods and picks black boy shorts, grey sports bra, spandex shorts, and a loose shirt that says ' Luv to Sleep'. We're the same size so my stuff should fit her fine probably a little big around the hips, but the rest should be ok. I lead her into my bathroom and she gasps at how big it is. I tell her how to put the shower settings to her liking and tell her she can use anything in here and I gave her a towel for when she's done. I close the door behind me and go over to my beats stereo and plug my phone in and put on Pink's album. I turn the volume up loud and sit on my bed listening to music and playing games on my phone for about 30 minutes until Jo finally comes out the bathroom fully dressed in her night close. I give her a pair of my house shoe booties that are blue and she puts them on and sits on my bed running her fingers through her hair.

" I'll only be 10 minutes." I tell her and grab blue underwear, black sports bra, spandex shorts, and a loose t-shirt like Jo's and walk into the bathroom. I wash up and wash my face to get rid of the make-up. Then I wash and condition my hair. Then I rinse and get out. I dry off and pull on my underwear and clothes and then get out a little foundation to cover up my scar. I take out my contacts and put them in solution to clean them so they won't irritate my eyes from sleeping in them. I put them back in and then brush my teeth. I braid my hair to the side while it's still wet and leave the bathroom. I pull on my green house shoe booties and lay next to Jo. The song changes to " Don't Judge Me" by Chris Brown.

" What are we going to do when everybody comes? " Jo ask. I shrug.

" Whatever they want. They just have to stay away from Haymitches booze though." I say.

" Lets play truth or dare with a bottle and I've Never." She says. I nod. I check the time and see it's 3 we still have a lot of time.

" Come on , let's go to Prim's room. " I say getting up and unplugging my phone and walking to the door with Jo following me. I knock three times and Prim knocks back twice and opens the door. Jo looks confused I just shrug and say it's a thing we been doing. We go in and sit on the bed with Prim and Rue. We talk and then Rue ask me and Prim a question that is so wrong on so many levels.

" Do you both like Peeta?" She ask. I scrunch my nose in disgust.

" No, we don't think of him that way. He's more like a guy best friend to us. " Prim says. This makes Jo snort

" Yes, and I kiss my best friend everyday on the cheek." She says sarcastically. I roll my eye.

" I told you already it's an Italian thing." I says exasperated.

The the doorbell rings. I look at my phone and see it's only 4:15. I get up and walk down stairs and answer the door. I open it and see Peeta. I smile at him and greet him by kissing both his cheeks.

" Why so early?" I ask him once I closed the door. He shrugs.

" You think I'm going to stay away from my best cousins in the world? and besides I got bored." Peeta says going up the stairs and knocks on Prim's door. Prim greets him the same way I did. We go into the room and we all chat.

Finnick comes over 10 minutes later. We talk until its 6 and the door bell goes. Cato, Thresh and Clove show up. Then Foxface, Marvel, Annie, Madge, Gale, Rory show up one after another. When everybody's here we all go in to theater room.

" Alights everybody lets play a game." I say.

" What game ?" Clove ask

" Spin the bottle Truth or dare." I grin at them and they nod.

"But this is a different version. This is my version. There is Truth, Dare, double dare, and kiss."I say. They nod again and I tell Prim to go get a bottle and she comes back with Haymitches empty bottle. Everybody gets in a circle. So I'm next to Finnick and Jo then next to Jo is Clove, Rue, Prim, Thresh, Rory, Annie, Gale, Peeta, Cato, Foxface, and Marvel. I sit the bottle in the middle and spin it. It lands on..

Cato.

" Cato, Truth or Dare?" I smirk. He thinks for a moment.

" Dare, I'm no wimp. " He says. I smile.

" Ok, I'll go easy. I dare you to wear a thong and nothing else for the rest of the game" I tell him. His eyes widen and stares at me and I get up and walk to the door. I run up to my room and grab a pink thong and go back down and hand it to him. He just stares at it.

" Well wimp, go put it on. " I say to him he sighs and get up and I point him to the bathroom. When he comes back everybody tries to stifle their laughs. I snort and burst out laughing because he winces as he tries to sit down. He groans.

" Why do I have to be the first to end up naked with my balls feeling like their being strangled. I'll get you back for this Rose." He threatens trying to get comfortable. I snort.

" This is coming from a guy with his balls being suffocated. I think I'll take my chances." I taunt him. He just mumbles something under his breath that I can't hear it and spins the bottle and it lands on Prim.

" Truth, I don't want to be the second naked person in this room." She says.

"Fine. Who do you like in this room? " He ask her raising an eye brow. She blushes and looks down.

" Erm.. Rory." She whispers so nobody can hear her, but I did.

" Sorry, we couldn't hear you, what was that again." I ask innocently. She glares at me and I just give her an innocent smile that I know she will get me back for this.

" I said Rory." She states loudly so everyone can hear her. I see Rory turn red and then Prim spins the bottle and it lands on Jo.

" Dare. " She says.

" OK. I dare you to give a lap dance to Marvel. " She smiles. Jo gets up and starts to grind on Marvels lap. Marvel looks like he's enjoying himself and Gale is glaring daggers at him. When Jo's done Marvel is very ' excited' and tries to cover it up with his hands. She spins the bottle and it lands on Me.

" Alright brainless truth or Dare? " Jo grins evilly.

" Dare. Bring it." I tell her. She smiles at me.

" OK, you will have a make-out session with 3 guys, but you won't see who they are because your going to be blind folded. " She tells me. I nod and sit in a chair and she puts the blind fold on me. God I hope one of them is Finnick. The first guy comes up and grabs my face and kisses me hard on the mouth and shoves his tongue in my mouth and wrestles with me for dominance. This only lasts for 1 minute and then the next one comes up and gently grabs my face and slowly kisses me and runs his tongue on my bottom lip asking me for permission. I grant it and I let him take over, he taste like peppermint while the other tasted like tooth paste. Time is up and he stops making me want more because he sparked a fire starting in my core. The next person kisses me sloppy and I just want to gag in his mouth. I am happy his minute is up and then Jo takes the blind fold off me and I see everybody is sitting down.

" So how was it? " Jo grins mysteriously.

" The first two were really good. But the last one wasn't that much. " I say and everybody snickers. I spin the bottle and it lands on Annie. I smile evilly at her because I know she doesn't like me that much.

" Truth" She says. I smile smart girl, but either way I will embarrass her.

" Have you every masturbated while thinking of anyone in this room? " I ask her. She turns a deep red, everyone snickers.

" Yes " She says barely audible and turns ever redder. My job is done here and she spins the bottle and it lands on Clove.

" Kiss." She says shocking me because I thought she would have picked dare.

" Kiss Cato." She says simply. I snicker because I know she has a crush on him. She gets up and goes for a quick peck, but Cato has other ideas in mind and grabs her face to hold her in place and deepens the kiss. We all start to whistle and hoot and that's what brings them back to reality. Clove blushes for the first time I ever seen an goes back to her spot and spends the bottle and it lands on Prim.

" double dare with Rose" She smiles sweetly at me . I glare at her, but I'm not surprised I knew she was going to do this.

" I dare you two to strip down in your underwear and sit on the person's lap that you want to go out with." We gap at her and she just gives us a wicked smile. We get up and start to strip and Prim sits in Rory's lap who looks stunned because she's half-naked. Everybody looks at me expectantly while also their eyes roaming over my body. I sit down in Finnick's lap and he just sits there shocked while Annie is glaring daggers at me. I smile at her and move my hips a little to get situated. Finnick comes back to his senses and holds my hips still.

" God, I know you're doing that on purpose. Stop teasing me." He purrs in my ear. His hot breath on my neck makes me shiver. He wraps his arms around my body and rest his chin on my shoulder. Prim spins the bottle landing on Peeta.

" Pita Bread, pick one." She says.

" I dare you to dive in my pool naked." She says. He sighs and gets up going to the backyard everybody follows him, but me and Finnick. When everybody leaves Finnick talks.

**Finnick POV:**

" So do you really like me?" I ask her. She turns around in my arms so that she's straddling my lap in her underwear and puts her arms around my neck.

" Yes, I really do." She says looking me in the eye. I smile big and kiss her and she kisses me back. She's the first to pull away.

" You were the second guy that kissed me because I remember you tasted like pepermints." She states instead of asking. I nod smugly.

" You didn't tell me you have a tongue ring." I say remembering when I kissed her that I was surprise I never seen her tongue ring before whenever she would talk. She shrugs.

" You never asked." She tells me running her tongue ring along my ear while she rocks her hips against me. I shudder.

" You keep that up and my friend here might just take you here." I groan in her ear. I feel her smile.

" Is that a promise." She teases putting more pressure on my groin. I can feel my self getting harder by the second.

" God yes." I moan and kiss her deeply. I pull away first because I want to ask her something.

" Do you want to be my girlfriend? " I ask her and nervously wait for her answer. She stops her hips and is shocked. She thinks for a minute and then replies.

" Yes, I will." She pecks me on the lips one last time before turning around when she hears them coming back. She presses her back against my chest and I wrap my arms tighter around her because she's finally mine. Relief rushes through me when I think this. Jo walks through the door and looks at us suspiciously.

" Why do you both have shit eating grins on your faces? " She ask raising and eyebrow at us. Rose must have did something because she nods her head and everybody comes in the room and gets back in their spots. Peeta spins the bottle and it lands on Foxface.

" Truth" she says

" Who do you think has the longest manhood in this group of guys.?" Peeta ask.

" Erm.. I say Finnick." She says. Me ? Well I can't argue with that statement, so O just smile smugly at everybody. She spins the bottle. Landing on Marvel.

" Dare." he says.

" I dare you to take off your crushes pants, but you can't use your hands. Only your teeth." She smiles wickedly. I snort because I know that she is his crush. He crawls over to her and she looks bewilder when he pushes her down on her back gently. He gets to work on her pants with his teeth and once he is done, he goes back and spins the bottle. It lands on Rue.

" Finally, Jeez truth." She says.

" Farthest you ever gone with anybody?" He ask. She blushes.

" Only fingering. I'm still a virgin." she says and spins the bottle it lands on Thresh.

" Truth." He says.

" Most embarrassing dare someones made you do ? " She ask him.

" Made me walk around public scratching my crotch saying ' Damn these crabs itch' " He says. Everybody laughs because that was a good ass dare. He spins the bottle and it lands on me and Rose.

" Is that on me or Rose ? " I ask.

" You , now pick." He says.

" Double Dare with Rose." I say.

" OK, you have to let Rose do whatever she wants with you in the closet. You get 7 minutes." He says. We get up and walk over to the closet and shut the door behind us. Rose pushes me up against the door and attacks my mouth and slides her tongue across my bottom lip. I'm momentarily stunned, but quickly recuperate and open mouth for access. I feel her tongue ring against my tongue and I moan in her mouth just think about where else I can feel it at. She press her half-naked body into me and I put my hands on her hips slowly working its way down to grab her ass. I squeeze her soft ass and this causes her to moan in my mouth and move her hands down my chest and rest at my pants where there is a bulge in the front. She runs her hand over it and I groan and break the kiss.

" God, that feels so good." I whisper in her neck as I kiss and running my hands over her ass. She smirks liking the power she has over me right now and brings my face back to her lips and kisses me again while she keeps running her hand over my front. I grab her hand to stop her teasing.

" Stop teasing me." I groan against her lips.

" Remember Thresh said I could do whatever I want to you. " She taunts me and continues her hand movement. I groan at this and she smiles at my frustration. Then theres a knock at the door. I sigh in relieve so I don't have to keep being teased even thought I liked it, but i swear if she kept going I was going to bust in my own pants. We walk back out and I have to put Rose in front of me to hide my boner form everyone. We sit back in our positions and Jo raises an eyebrow at us.

" We heard a lot of moaning and groaning in there. Sounded like someone was having a good time, Huh Finnick? " She teases. I spin the bottle and duck my head behind Rose. The bottle lands on Gale. I pick my head back up and smirk devilishly at Jo.

" Dare." he says.

" I dare you to stuff your boxers in your girlfriends smart mouth." I say. Everybody laughs at Jo's priceless face. Gale gets up and goes into the bathroom and comes back with his boxers in his hand walking over to Jo. Jo looks at him wide eyed.

" I swear to god Gale Hat-" She gets cut of by Gale shoving his boxers in her mouth. She spits them out and runs to the bathroom while everybody is laughing at her. When she comes back you can tell she washed her mouth out. She glares at me and I just smile innocently at her.

" Don't look so down Jo, it's not like you haven't had whats in his boxer in you mouth " I tease her. By now everyone is laughing really hard. She doesn't say anything else because she knows I'm right. Once everybody settles down Gale spins and it lands on Madge who has been fairly silent.

" Dare." She says. Gale smiles at her. She narrows her eyes at him.

" Good, I was hoping you would pick that I think you should go kiss that someone that you have been crushing on for what 2 years now? " He smiles smugly at her shocked face. Then she starts to turn red an huffs and quickly gets up and pecks Peeta who sits there mouth open, eyes wide stunned look on his face I would say it's almost comical. Madge quickly spins the bottle and it lands on Rory the only person that hasn't gone yet.

"Kiss" He shrugs.

" Go kiss Sophia for a minute." Madge mumbles still embarrassed to look anyone in the eye yet. Rory goes over to Sophia and they start kissing and when the time is up they don't let go as they deepen it. So I cough loudly and get their attention with both of them blushing.

" If you two don't stop now, you might scar everybody in this room." I tease both of them and everybody laughs at my statement. Rose speaks up after everybody calmed down.

" Hey guys you want to go eat and watch a movie? This game is getting old." She says.

" Thank the lord I feel like my balls are going to drop off because I can"t feel them anymore. I think they are numb. " Cato exclaims. We all laugh and everybody who was in their underwear puts back on their clothes. Rose and Sophia lead everybody to their dining room that has Chinese food and cookies and drinks on the table. Everybody grabs a plate and digs in. Once we're done eating we go back to the theater room.

" What genre? " Rose ask us.

" Action" Jo yells. She nods and puts in Iron man 3. Everybody takes a seat. Rose grabs a blanket and brings it over to where I'm sitting and sits down on my lap cuddling close and I drape the blanket over us then wrap my arms around her . Sophia turns out the lights and goes over to sit with Rory. We all watch the movie and laugh at the funny parts. When it's over it's 10 and everybody starts to leave.

Once everybody has left it's only me, Rue, Jo, Sophia, and Rose. I really don't want to leave when Rose walks me to the door.

" I'll see you Monday?" She ask. I nod and she gives me a goodbye kiss.

**Katniss POV:**

" Alright spill it brainless, you haven't wiped that smile off your face all night." Jo says after it's only me, her, Prim and Rue. I can't help it when my smile gets bigger I mean Finnick is my boyfriend normally I don't go for relationships, but Finnick seems like he is a part of me, like we complete each other.

" I don't know what you're talking about." I say dumbly still smiling. She scoffs.

" You know damn well what I'm talking about. I know this is about Fish boy. I heard moans coming from the closet you two were in. " she states crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow at me expectantly. I feel my cheeks heat up. I sigh.

" He ask me to be his girlfriend, while you guys were watching Peeta do his dare." I say smiling. Prim and Rue squeal.

" I knew he liked you. And you said you wouldn't date anybody." Prim teases I roll my eyes at her, but can't help to smile.

" No wonder you two were getting cozy during the movie." Rue says. I nod and smile. Jo yawns.

"Well, I'm tired today has been a long eventful day. Can we go to sleep?" Jo says. We nod and make our way upstairs. Prim and Rue go to her room and Jo and I go into mines. We get in my bed and say goodnight to each other and go to sleep.

...

**Fluff withe a bit of inappropriate touching, lol. So I had a hard time coming up with dares and stuff so I hope you guys liked it.**

**And like I said I'm not abandoning this story. And come on 1 review ? Seriously I would at least like 5 or 10. You guys are what keeps me going, so please review.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss POV:**

I jolt awake when something kicks my side. I turn my lamp on that's on my night stand and look over to where Jo is and I see that she is thrashing around wildly says stop over and over. She sweating and tears are coming out of her eyes. I put both of my hands on her shoulder and start to shake her.

" Johanna ! wake up it's just a dream." I say shaking her repeatedly

She freezes and open her eyes. Then she throws her arms around my shoulders and starts to sob in my shoulder. I shh her and tell her everything is okay. While I'm thinking this isn't normal for Johanna because everybody tells me she never cries not even in front of Gale. After about 10 minutes of this I think all her tears are dry now. I pull back and wipe her cheeks that still had tears on it.

" It helps if you talk about. I use to have nightmares to." I tell her. She nods.

" Both my parents died from a car crash like yours, but I was younger than you when it happened. After they died they gave custody to my aunt to take care of me and my little brother Blight. She was using drugs and always drunk and she was abusive to us. Whenever she would come home drunk or high and saw that something was wrong with her house or for whatever reason she was mad for. She would always punch us or take an object to hit us with. The nightmare I was having was when one night she just had too much to drink and came home started yelling about how worthless we are and that she should have just left us in a home and my brother said something smart back to her and she lost it she picked up a rolling-pin and started beating him with it. I tried to stop her, but she pushed me and made me hit my head on the hard wall. She left after that leaving my brother in a pool of blood, groaning from the pain. I got up and picked him up and carried him all the way to the hospital because we didn't have a car. He was in there for 2 weeks, the doctors said that he was lucky I had got him there in time." She's now sobbing again.

" Oh, Jo no matter how many times I say sorry that still won't take away the pain." I say holding on to her tighter. I feel like we've known each other for years. She stops crying after 5 minutes.

" Thank you, I normally don't cry. " She says embarrassed.

" It's ok to be weak sometimes." I smile at her. She gives me a small smile.

" I feel like I've known you forever. " she tells me once we are settled back down in my bed. I chuckle.

" I was thinking the same thing." I say. She laughs

" Goodnight Rose." she yawns and closes her eyes and her breathing even's out. I smile.

" Night Jo remember I will always protect you for now on. You are my best friend." I whisper after she's asleep. I look at her face and she looks so peaceful. It's a shame such a good person has went through so much. I sigh and close my eyes and fall back asleep.

Prim and I wake up at 5 in the morning the next day to train, I decide not to tell her about being woken up in the middle of the night by Jo. We silently walk down to the basement so we don't wake up Jo and Rue. When we get in the basement Prim speaks.

" So what time are we leaving for the mall? " she ask.

" When does it open?" I ask her. She shrugs

" Don't know, but any place is open after 9. Oh, and are you going to bring your boyfriend" She says dragging out boyfriend.

" OK, then we'll leave at like 10:30 and yes I am going to bring him." I tell her before Haymitch comes up to us.

" What's this I hear about a boyfriend?" He ask us raising an eye brow.

" Oh, Katniss got herself a boyfriend that is wrapped around her little finger." Prim teases. I roll my eyes.

" Prim, he is not wrapped around my finger stop over exaggerating." I sigh. Haymitch eye brows shoot up.

" Whoa, sweetheart here charmed a guy into going out with her. " He jokes while Prim snickers.

" Actually, I didn't do anything. He came after me. " I state. Haymitch chuckles.

" Well, that makes sense, since you are as charming as a mule." He snorts. I glare at him and huff out an annoyed breath.

" Whatever, I have more charm than you." I say.

" I don't need charm, I'm already married remembered." He teases wiggling his ring finger in my face. I scowl at him and Prim who just looks amused at this.

" So, I'm going to guess he's going out with you because of your looks?" he jokes. My glare only hardens

" No, he isn't." I hiss out confidently while trying to convince myself, he just holds up his hands in mock surrender.

" I'm just teasing sweetheart. Jeez learn how to take a joke." He mutters.

" I'll learn how to take a joke when you learn how to stay sober for a whole day." I smirk when he glares at me.

" Whatever. So who is this boy anyways?" He asks us.

" Finnick O'dair our next door neighbor." Prim smirks. I roll my eyes as Haymitch eye brows shoot up again.

" You actually snagged a guy like him? He must be in it for the long run with your attitude and stubbornness." He smirks. I smile because I know it's a compliment in some sort of way from Haymitch. I mumble a whatever and we walk off into the gun-room and I pick up a hand gun and Haymitch takes it from me.

" You are not shooting today. You will be disabling the gun and then I will unload it and pretend to be an attacker with a loaded gun and I want to see how you will protect yourself when you are weaponless. " He says and hands us both a gun. We disable it easily and then Haymitch comes at me first not holding anything back acting like a real attacker would. I easily get it out of his hands and point it to him smirking.

" Well done, but you could have been less smug about it though." He mutters. I shrug and Prim does the same as me. When we are finished we go up back to our rooms. It's only 7 so I get back in bed and lay there beside a sleeping Jo. Then my mind drifts off to Finnick. I need to text him. So I grab my phone and send him a text.**( A/N: Katniss text will be in bold and Finnicks text will be in italic.)**

**Hey Finn, I know we said that we will see each on Monday, but I don't want to wait until Monday. So do you want to come to the mall today with me and the girls?**I hit send and instantly regret what i just wrote. I sound like a clingy girlfriend and we only been going out for not even 24 hours yet - My internal rant gets interrupted by my vibrating phone. Finnick texted back.

_Hey my Princess, I see you an't get enough of my charm; ) and I would love to go Princess what time should I come ?_Princess really? I would of liked baby better. I roll my eyes, but I can't but smile at his teasing.

**Whatever, You know you can't resist me: ) and come to my house at 10 we're all taking my Jeep.**Wow, I never thought I see the day with me flirting.

_I know I can't Princess that's what I love because you have this power over me: ) and I will. _Power what power do I have over him? I will have to ask him about that later.

**Oh, really? and good I'll see you then, but right now I'm going back to sleep. Bye baby.**

_Yeah and ok see you in a few. Bye Princess._

I smile and put my phone back on the charger and lay down and close my eyes and try to get a little more sleep before we have to get ready. I slowly start to drift away again.

I wake up to Jo yelling brainless. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes.

" What ?" I say groggily

" Sophia came in here saying that breakfast was ready and that it's 9." She explains. I stretch and yawn.

" OK." I say getting up.

" Umm.. about last night." She begins but I cut her off.

" No, It's okay. Like I said it's okay to be weak sometimes." I smile softly at her. She smiles back and nod and we walk downstairs. When we get to the dining table Effie, Haymitch, Prim and Rue are there.

" Haymitch, Effie this is my best friend Johanna Mason." I say introducing her to them. Jo looks at me with a wide smile because I called her my best friend and I smile back. Effie beams at her and gushes over her while Haymitch just watches her and nods his approval. We make small talk as we finish breakfast. As we are getting up from the table Effie talks to me.

" Rose dear, I got you yours and Sophia's credit card. I said it would have been sooner, but I got caught up so here you go." She hands us them we thank her and go up stairs to our rooms.

" So what are we doing today? " Jo ask. I smile at her.

" Just go get ready and you'll find out soon enough." I tell her. She sigh, but goes into the bathroom to take a shower. She's out in 10 minutes with a towel wrapped around her and hands on her hips. I look at her.

" What ?" I say confused.

" Oh, nothing. Except some brainless person told me not to bring clothes and I'm just going to go to some place naked.." She trails off looking around the room being sarcastic. I laugh lightly.

" Sorry, I forgot to give you clothes before you went in. " I say to her

" What no." She says sarcastically as I walk over to my dresser.

" You know it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little me nicer and a appreciative." I joke as I give her blue underwear with a matching bra. She goes back in and changes into it and comes back out with the towel still wrapped around her. I walk past her into the bathroom and motion her to follow me she looks confused, but follows me and I open the door to my walk in closet. She gasp at how huge and how many clothes I have in here. I turn to her.

" Pick anything you want to wear. " I tell her stepping out-of-the-way. She scans the room and gets a pair of black tights, a tank top that is red, and my black with red and white Adidas. She puts her hair in a high pony tail and puts on gold flower studs and puts on a little make-up. She walks out the bathroom and sits on my bed playing with my phone.

" I'll be quick. " I say as I get out some yellow underwear and a black bra. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I take out my contacts and put them in the container. I hop in the shower and quickly wash up. I wash my face because I didn't take my make-up off because I didn't want her seeing my scar. I rinse off then dry off. I pull on my underwear then walk into my closet. I put on a pair of black yoga pants that look like tights, a light blue loose t-shirt and a pair of my sandles. I re-braid my hair and put on a little make-up and I put my contacts back in. I brush my teeth and put deodorant on. I spray on some perfume and walk out. I grab my credit card and put it in my wallet. I grab my bag that goes over my shoulder and hangs at my side. I put my wallet in there and my knife that I always carry with me. Jo looks up from my phone.

" Rose." She says. This catches my attention because she called me my fake name instead of the nickname she gave me. My head snaps up to look at her.

" Did you mean it when you said I was your best friend?" She ask. I nod

" Of course if I didn't then I would have never said it." I tell her smiling. She smirks at me.

" Well then, I guess I can consider you as mine to. " She dramatically. I shake my head and chuckle and pluck my phone from her hands to look at the time 10:20. Finnick should already be here.

" Come on, let's go." I say . We walk downstairs and find Prim, Rue and Finnick already there. Prim is wearing a purple jogging suit with black Vans and her hair is in a pony tail. Rue is wearing jean shorts with a blue tank top and white chucks. I woke over to Finnick and give him a tight hug and a peck on the lips.

" see I told you someone couldn't resist me." He teases. I roll my eyes and then I get an idea and I smirk at him. I lean in to kiss him again, but this time harder and I press my body against his while nipping at his lip. I feel him holding back a groan, I smirk into the kiss because I got him right where i want him. I run one hand through his hair and the other up and down his chest. I can feel him being hard against my stomach. I break the kiss and start to kiss her neck up to his ear.

" Who can't resist who now?" I whisper so only he can hear. He's still breathing heavily. I turn away from him and look at everybody else.

" Well, lets go." I say grabbing my keys, everybody starts waking to the garage except Finnick who still looks like he's in a daze. I walk back over to him and snap my fingers in his face and he comes back into reality.

" Come on big boy." I say and pet the bulge that is in front of his pants. I smirk because I know I'm the only one that can do that.

" You are so not fair." He whines then pinches my ass. I yelp and smack him lightly on the arm.

" I don't have to play fair." I smirk and we all get into the car and I get in the driver's seat and Finnick gets in the front with me and Prim, Jo, and Rue get in the back seat. I put the radio on and I start driving.

...

I park my car in the mall parking lot and we all get out. Finnick grabs my hand laces are fingers together. I smile at how his hand is so much bigger than mine is and how perfect they fit together.

" I didn't bring any money." Jo says.

" You don't need any money. I have it covered. Come on." I say and we walk in to the mall.

" Alright Rue and I are going to look at some stuff, Call me if you need me." Prim says I nod at her as she drags Rue with her. I turn to Jo.

" I brought you here to buy you anything you want. " I tell her. She just stares at me like I've grown two heads.

" Why ?" She ask. I shrug

" It's not a charity case if that's what your thinking. I'm doing this because you deserve better than what you have and I'm going to make sure you have it. Now take the credit card or I'll make you take it." I tell her seriously. She hesitantly takes it from my hand. I smile.

" Great let's get shopping." I tell her and drag her and Finnick with me to the first store.

" Go and get to it and don't you dare think about going to the clearance or sales rake. Just don't worry about the money." I tell her.

" I'll pay you back." She says. I smile.

" No you won't and even if you try I'll just give it right back to you. Now go. Finnick and I will sit by the dressing room waiting until you finish take your time." I tell her and drag Finnick away before she can protest. I push Finnick down into the chair and then I plop down on his lap side ways. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head into my neck.

" Hmm. You smell good." He moans into my neck. I chuckle at his randomness.

" Really, and what do I smell like?" I ask.

" I don't know, it's just that your hair smells like something tropical and you skin smells like lavender and pine needles. How can you smell so good. It's not fair. It's like your smell intoxicating me." He whines. I smile and shack my head.

" I didn't know I smelt like that and I told you, you couldn't resist me." I tease. I feel him chuckle into my neck and how his hot breath hits the back of my neck sends shivers down my spine. I fell myself getting goosebumps.

" Are you cold or am I the one that caused these Goosebumps." He smirks. I blush and duck my head into his neck so he can't see it. But of course he notices it and turns my face back to his.

" Is Rose Deen blushing. I never thought I'd see the day." He teases. I roll my eyes, but my blush only gets deeper. He laughs and kisses both of my cheeks and then give me a peck on the the lips. He puts his head back into my neck and sighs. I can't tell if that is a good sigh or bad one.

" What's wrong Finn? " I ask turning to face him while straddling his hips now and locking my hands behind his neck playing with the ends of his hair.

"Nothing, I'm just finding it hard to believe that you actually want to be with me when we've only known each other, for only a week." He smiles. I return the smile.

" That's the good thing about it. That means we can spend the rest of our time getting to know each other and get closer. " I say and peck the tip of his nose, he scrunches up his nose in a adorable way that makes me laugh at how incredibly cute it was.

" You looked so adorable when you you scrunch your nose up." I say and kiss his nose again and he scrunches it up again.

" And you just look adorable no matter what." He remarks and I blush at his words and look down. He lifts my chin back up and smiles.

" Don't hide your blush from me it makes you look even more adorable." He smirks and kisses both my cheeks. I roll my eyes.

" Whatever." I mutter. He only laughs at how flustered he got me.

" Hey Brainless, Fish boy. If your both down being lovey dovey then I would like to go. I'm done here. " Johanna says startling me. I jump a little in Finnicks lap and he just laughs at me. I glare playfully at him and turn to Jo.

" Shut up Jo. and fine lets go." I say and get off Finnicks lap and stand up pulling him with me. We walk out the store.

...

She gets a lot of new clothes and shoes and some stuff for her brother. It's been 2 hours since we've been here and I feel like a pair of eyes has followed us. I keep looking back, but nothing is there every time I do. I just shrug it off.

" I'm tired can we please go to the food court and eat." Jo whines.

" No, not until we go to one last store." I tell her walking in the direction of a phone store. Dragging Finnick along who has been making me laugh the whole time.

" Why are we going to a phone store?" Jo ask.

" To get you a phone silly. I know you don't have one. " I tell her. " Pick which ever one you want." She looks at me to tell if I'm serious and I just cross my arms and give her that ' I dare you to say something ' look. She huffs in annoyance and looks over the phones for a minute until she finally finds the one she wants.

" I can get the new Galaxy." Jo ask the clerk who nods his head and goes in the back to get it. He comes out and starts to set it up and give her a number which I put in my phone. We thank him once we have everything and leave. I text Prim to meet us at Chick-fl-a

_**Me: Hey, we're done meet us at Chick-fl-a.**_

_**Prim: Kk. On our way there now.**_

I put my phone away and we walk up to the second floor where the food court is. We order our food and wait for our names to be called. Once they are called we get our food and take a seat inside Chick-fl-a waiting for Prim and Rue to show. They show up and order and get their food and take a seat by us.

" Hey, how was it." Prim ask us.

" Tiring, but good. Jo got a new phone." I say.

" Give me your number." Prim says to Jo who nods and gives it to her and Rue. We eat and have little conversations and Finnick tells jokes that makes us all laugh and we got weird looks from people., but what really catches my attention is a guy staring at me with brown eyes from across the restaurant. We hold each other's gaze for a minute until he advert his eyes somewhere else and I let mines fall to the table.

" Rose, are you alright?" Prim says. I nod

" Yea, Yea I'm fine just tired." I say. She nods and drops it. Finnick nudges my side and looks at me with concerned at worried eyes. I smile trying to reassure him I'm alright.

After we finish with our food we throw our trash away and leave the mall. We get outside and see that it's raining so we hurry to get in my truck and I back out of the parking lot. I don't go the way I came to the mall because I have a feeling we are being followed so I go another way and take all kinds of turns, once I'm sure it's safe I quickly drive home and park in the garage. We get out with Prim eyeing me suspiciously, but doesn't say anything so I just avoid making contact with her I don't want her to worry over nothing I'll just tell her later if it turns into something. We go inside the house and since it's raining we decide to watch movies all day.

Movie after movie its night-time now and we ordered Chinese food that Sae said it will be here in 20 minutes. We stopped watching movies and started talking.

" So how many piercings do you both have?" Rue ask Prim and I. We shrug

" Um.. lets see I have my nose, belly, industrial, tongue, helix. So I say about 5. " I tell her, Finnick raises his eyebrows at me and brings me closer on the couch that is like a half circle. Then Prim tells her, hers. Rue nods.

" What about tattoos and can I see them?" She ask us.

" I have 3 and Soph has 2." I say and we stand up to show them. Finnick stares at my neck a little to long and I move my hair back in place to cover up the scar on it.

" Do they have a meaning?" Jo ask. We nod.

" The mockingjay with the arrow, means rebellious and it reminds me of when our father sung and they would stop to listen and if they liked your voice they would repeat it. The one behind my ear, is the date my mother died with her name. The last one, the dandelion is what gave me hope that everything was going to be ok after mom and dad died because it means new beginnings are to come. You know like after the harsh winters it becomes spring and it brings a new beginning. " I explain, they nod their head thoughtfully.

" My first one the one around my wrist is the date she died and name. The second the one on my side are flowers that our mom use to call us with her name in it and it's twisted together meaning that we will be together no matter what happens." Prim explains hers.

" Wow, those are some deep meanings." Jo says. Rue and Finnick nods. Then we go into an easy flowing conversation until Sae calls us saying our food is here and we go into the dining room and eat.

" So..Fish boy how was your day?" Prim ask Finnick. while we eat. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

" Great, because I got to spend it with this beautiful creature over here." He remarks smiling at me and making me blush. I try not to hide it remembering what he said

" You got that right she is a creature." Jo jokes. Despite my blush I still glare at her and she just laughs it off.

Prim and Rue just shakes their heads. We eat in joking around and Finnick and me getting teased. After we're done I walk Finnick over to the door. I'm sad because he has to leave so soon. Normally any other boy wouldn't have this effect on me and I'm starting to get terrified of it.

" Don't look so sad we'll see each other soon. " Finnick says smiling and pulls me into a tight embrace. I wrap my hands around his neck and bury my head in his chest since he is way taller than me he likes to pick me up to his level while my feet dangle and he gives me a long sweet kiss with no tongue. I sigh into his mouth and pull away.

" I'll see you later?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

" Good." I say and kiss the tip of his nose and peck his lips one last time. He puts me down and bends down to give me one last kiss and leaves. I sigh and shut the door behind him and go back to where the girls are.

We start to get ready for bed and Jo goes in the shower first then me and we get in my bed and say goodnight to each other. She falls asleep within minutes , but my eyes stay open not wanting to close. It's like my mind wont shut off it goes back to earlier today at the mall with that guy staring at us. It just rubs me the wrong way at how intense he was staring like he was trying to memorize our faces or something. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon. Then my mind wanders to Finnick and how terrified I am about this feeling he gives me that I don't understand, but I don't want it to stop. With a sigh I finally close my eyes and let sleep take me.

...

**Writer's Block!**

**I know this was boring. But I couldn't find anything to write about. Anyways some action with be in here shortly maybe after the next chapter. **

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Time Skip 2 Weeks; FINNICKS POV:**

_" FINNICK" I hear rose scream," - GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." _

_" What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I say confused rushing into the kitchen. I see her leaning over on the kitchen counter with a pained face. I don't know what's wrong that is until I see her hand on her huge stomach. Omg! Rose is __pregnant! Who the hell is the dad? _

_" Honey, I think my water broke." She says. I just stand there unmoving and staring at her._

_" WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE TAKE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" she yells. " Finni- Ahhh Fuck." Then everything starts to fade into darkness. _

I wake up with a start and look around and see that I'm in my room. I sigh in relief and look at the time 6:50. I need to get ready for school. So I get out of bed and go into my bathroom. I get in the shower and my mind starts to drift back to the dream I had. Rose was pregnant and huge and she didn't look like she had gotten older. I shake my head.

" It was just a dream Finnick." I mutter to myself and then start to wash up. I get out and put on a pair of cargo shorts and a grey hoodie and slip on my grey Vans. I run a hand through my hair and walk out of the bathroom. I grab my stuff and head downstairs. Nobodies down here except for the house working people. I sigh my parents are never home and could careless about what I do with my life. The only person that really cares is my Nanny I had since I was little, Mag.

* * *

I make it to school on time today and find my friends waiting at my parking spot. I park my car and get out and jump on my trunk to sit while everybody else surrounds me.

" Hey Finnick." Annie giggles. I roll my eyes ever since Rose and I started going out all of us became friends. Meaning my friends are her friends and her friends are my friends. So everybody standing around my car is Peeta, Clove, Madge, Gale, Cato, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Rory, Annie, and Foxface.

" Hi Annie." I say politely. She has been flirting with me nonstop since we became friends after Rose and I got together.

" So where's Johanna." Madge ask no one in particular.

" She's with Rose and Sophia they're running late again." Gale answers rolling his eyes. Then a Jeep pulls up to my car and three girls get out arguing which insist of my Princess, her sister and her best friend.

" Why do you always make us late with you guys cravings for Starbucks and doughnuts in the morning. You know I have a boyfriend I would like to see to and not be late seeing him." Johanna huffs annoyed and walks into Gale's outstretched arms.

" Whatever, Johanna. This would have never happened if you would have never showed Sophia and I what Starbucks is and now it's just addicting. We've never had it in Spain." Rose argues. While Sophia just drinks whatever is in her cup and walks over to Rory and give him a kiss. Oh yeah, a lot has happened. Rory finally grown a pair and asked Sophia out and Cato asked Clove out. So they have been going out for like two weeks.

Rose comes over to me with whatever she got at Starbucks.

" You didn't get me one Princess." I fake pout and pull her between my legs. She just laughs at kisses me on the nose and I scrunch it up because it always tickles when she does that and she finds it adorable.

" Don't worry you can share with me." She smiles.

" But I don't want your germs." I fake disgust. She laughs laughs loudly now.

" Too bad because you already have them." She smirks.

" And I like them to." I purr at her and take her cup and drink from it. I set the cup down and look at the rest of the group who is smiling at Rose and I well...except for Annie who is just glaring like always.

" What? " I ask confused and Rose turns around so that her back is to me.

" Yea, what are you guys smiling about?" She asks.

" I knew you were Brainless, brainless." Jo shakes her head." Look at what you guys are wearing. Your matching. Fish boy her is wearing grey and tan with grey Vans and you brainless are wearing tan shorts with a grey loose shirt and grey Vans. Are you both that oblivious?" she says sarcastically.

I look down at what I'm wearing and then look at Rose. Jo is right we are matching. Rose and I smile at each other.

" Well looks like great minds think alike. " Rose says.

I nod my head and bury it in the back of her neck while wrapping my arms around her waist and lock them on her stomach. I can't help, but think about my dream when my hands are on her stomach. I shake my head to clear and kiss her neck. I push her hair out of the way to get better access when I notice a scar running down her neck and to the top of her back. I new I saw something there two weeks ago when she was showing us her tattoos.

" Rose, how did you get this scar here on the back of your neck?" I ask her in her ear. I feel her tense up in my arms.

" Don't worry about. It's nothing." She states tensed. I furry my eyebrows together. How can it be nothing?

" How - " I get cut off by the school bell ringing. I sigh and drop it and release Rose who steps out of my way so I can get down. Once I'm standing again I lace our fingers together and we all walk to homeroom since some of us have the same home room.

* * *

" Dude, you guys have only been dating for 3 weeks. Isn't it a little too soon to be talking about love?" Peeta ask me while were heading to the gym to change.

" I don't know. I mean it just feels right and it doesn't feel rushed at all. " I sigh maybe he's right. Maybe it is to soon telling Rose I love her.

" You might have your feelings sorted out, but I don't think Rose does. She lost two people she loved and only have one remaining from her family. She's going to think that if she loves you it will only cause you harm. " Peeta says. I look at him thoughtfully. I nod my head.

" Yea, I see your point, but wait how the hell do you know how her mind works?" I ask him. He shrugs.

" I've been spending time with both twins. " he says. " Anyways. Don't turn this on me. This is about you. Just to make sure. Why do you love her? I'm mean what's so special about her?" I smile.

" She's just her, doesn't try to act like anybody else but herself. She isn't using me like the rest of the girls do for my money and she don't care about what people say about her or our relationship. She can defend herself and is not afraid to get down and dirty. She has this smell tropical, pine needles, and lavender that is so intoxicating that I can barely think straight when I'm around her. I love her curly unruly hair, her eyes, her nose, ears, cheeks. She is so adorable when she blushes or is embarrassed. Her personality is one of her best qualities. I Love her stubbornness and temper. She's so caring and selfless and does anything and everything to help other and she's independent and knows what she wants. And when she sets her mind to something it's hard to get her to change it. She's just strong, brave, courageous, wild, beautiful, sexy, hot, protective, mysterious and anything else you can name. Plus she has this effect on me that she doesn't even know about." I sigh finishing. Peeta just stares at me mouth wide open, eyes popping out." What ?" I ask.

" N-Nothing, it's just that out of all the years I've known you, you ave never talked about a girl that way. I'm just surprised is all. I mean like you told me everything you love about Rose and you didn't even mention her body. You must have it hard." He says. I shrug.

" I mean I love her body to, but that's just a plus that comes with her personality." I say simply as gym is over and we are walking back to the locker rooms. Wow have we really been talking the whole class.

" Yeap, you have it hard my friend. " Peeta says patting me on my back. I nod agreeing with him. We change and head towards our next class together.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and now we are leaving school. Rose and Sophia have cheer-leading practice today. So I give her a peck on the lips and then kiss her forehead.

" Have a good practice. Text me when your done." I tell her pressing my forehead against hers.

" I will. " She says and gives me one last kiss before she goes. I walk over to my car and find Cashmere leaning on it. She smiles when she see's me.

" Hey baby." She purrs. I frown at her. Why the hell is she here?

" What do you want?" I ask her more harshly then I attended it to be.

" Don't be so rude I know what your doing is to just make me jealous." She mocks hurt. I roll my eyes.

" And what is it that I'm doing?" I say confused. She rolls her eyes at my obliviousness

" You know. You only hooked up with that Rose bitch just to make me jealous." She huffs walking closer to me. I burst out laughing.

" You are so delusional. I never wanted to date you. I never even liked you. Your just some slut that wants me when I'm already taken." I chuckle at her, While she glares at me.

" Well, your not about to be taken for much longer. " before I can processes what she said, she locks her arms around my neck and pulls me down in to a kiss. I stay there shocked, unmoving until I come back to my senses. I push her off me and wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

" What the fuck!" I exclaim. She just smirks at me.

" Sorry I just couldn't help it. " she says innocently. I glare at her.

" Stay away from me and my Rose, _Bitch_. " I spit at her. she just smiles evilly at me.

" She won't be yours for long. Bye baby." She says and walks away leaving me sneering at the back of her head. I get in my car and slam the door and rest my head on the steering wheel and sigh. I need to wash my fucking mouth out. I think to myself. I start the car and drive home.

* * *

_**The Next Day at**_** School...**

I'm currently sitting in homeroom with all my friends glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill I would be dead or killed over 20 times already. See the thing is when I got home I washed my mouth out and just watched TV and tried to text Rose when she never texted me about practice being over. She wouldn't reply to any of my messages and I thought about going over to her house, but I thought she might have been tired so I left her be. And now today at school when I walked in and everybody was staring at me. Some glaring and others were happy. I went up to Rose who was with the rest of the group and I tried to hug her but she just walked off with everybody not even sparing a glance at my. The only people that spared me a glance was Peeta and Annie. I was so confused as to why they were giving me the cold shoulder and still am.

Cashmere comes up to me smiling.

" Hey baby." She purrs. I glare at her.

" For the last time I am NOT your baby." I hiss at her. She rolls her eyes but still smiles.

" Well according to what everyone thinks yes you are mine." She smirks. I look at her confused like what is she talking about.

" What are you talking about Cashmere?" I ask her suspiciously.

" Take a look for yourself." She smile and shows me a picture on her phone of me and her kissing. I stare at it shocked. " Don't look so shocked. I told you, you wouldn't be taken anymore." She smiles. I snap out of my shock and glare at her.

" You set me up. Didn't you?" I hiss. She nods and smiles.

" Look who is finally catching on. " she smiles.

" Fuck you." I tell her.

" I would love for you to do that." she purrs. That's enough I have heard enough already so I quickly stand up and grab my things and walk out of home room pissed. I hear foot steps behind me and I turn around to see Peeta following me.

" Finnick, wait up." he says. I sigh and stop to wait for him to catch up. Once he's by me I start to walk again with him by my side. The bell rings ending home room.

" Come on lets go lets leave. So we can talk privately." Peeta says. I follow him out of the school and we walk to my car since her didn't drive himself today. We get in and I drive to our favorite Chinese restaurant. We stay silent the whole ride and when I pull up we both get out and go in. We order our food and sit down at a table. We stay in silence neither one of us knowing where to start from. Peeta sighs.

" Look Finnick, I don't believe the picture." he says. I sigh in relief. " - but Rose is hurt by it. She told me she wants to believe it's not true, they have proof." I groan and bang my head on the table.

" Why does this shit have to happen when we were finally happy." I sigh, " It's just not fair." I whine.

" Yeah, I know." he pauses for a minute." Tell me what happened yesterday." He says. I nod.

" The whole day was normal until school was over and I said goodbye to Rose and told her to text me when practice was over. Then we went our separate ways. I was walking to my car and when I got there Cashmere was leaning on the drivers side blocking my way. I asked her what she wanted. and she was just like how I''m only using Rose to make her jealous and I laughed in her face and told her she was basically crazy, I told her I would never date her and that I will never like her and that she's just some slut that wants me who is already taken and she just got this evil smirk and said you wont be taken for long and before I could process what she was saying she pulled me down and kissed me. I was just shocked and then I snapped out of it and pushed her away. Told her to stay the fuck away from me and Rose and she just said bye baby. " I finish telling him just when we are called to get our food. Peeta gets up and goes to get it and comes back. We start to eat.

" That's jut wow. She is crazy." Peeta says after taking a bite out of his food.

" Tell me about it." I sigh and continue to eat. " Rose isn't going to believe me."

" Yes she will, just bring logic into it and tell her how you really feel and I'm sure she with believe you. You should probably get her some of her second favorite food. " He smiles. I chuckle.

" OK, I'll think about it, but wait how am I suppose to tell her all of this if she wont even look at me ?" I huff. Peeta smiles.

" Ambush her when she is least expecting it." he shrugs like it's the easiest thing.

" If you say so." I sigh and we continue to eat in silence

* * *

" Good luck man." Peeta says as I drop him off at home. After I explained and told him everything we got on a subject of him and Madge and he said that Blonde isn't his type.

" Thanks man I know I'll need all the luck in the world." I say and drive away. School is still in for about another 4 hours or so, so I have time to kill. Before Peeta and I left I got Rose one of here favorite food which was Chinese food which consist of Loe Main and pork fried rise.

I get back home and put her food in the fridge. I go into my room change into tome sweats and a hoodie. I lay down in my bed and set my alarm clock to wake me up after Rose is done with her practice. I put my phone and try to go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring and seeing that it's dark outside looking like it's going to rain anytime soon. I get up and run a hand though my hair. I go down the stairs and pass Mags who gives me a thumbs up. I step out side and walk to the back of Rose house to where their garage is and sit against it pulling my knees up to my chest and wait for her to show up.

Not even 10 minutes later. She starts to pull up right in front of me. I stand and raise my hands up and walk over to her window. She rolls it down.

" What the hell do you want. _Finnick!" _She hisses my name with venom laced in her voice.

" I just want to tale and explain myself, Please." I beg her. I can tell she's debating in her head if she should let me and then she sighs and mutters a fine. I grin and move out of the way so she can park in the garage. I hear Sophia tell Rose something.

" Call me if you need me." Sophia says and glances at me and then leaves. Rose turns to me and starts to walk to where I am and closes her garage behind her. We walk in silence to the front of my house. Then Rose is the first to speak.

" I don't know what to believe." She mutters looking up at the sky. I walk toward her and put my hand in hers. She stiffens, but doesn't pull away. I give it a squeeze and sigh.

" You have to believe me Rose. It wasn't what it looked like. She came on to me and caught me off guard." I explain. It looks like I said the wrong thing because she pulls away.

" What do you mean she caught you off guard, she's just a girl your stronger than her. You could have pushed her off you!" She shouts. I wince at how worked up she is and mentally scold myself for starting the way I did.

" Plea-" I start but get cut of by her yelling.

" No, you know I should have never trusted you ! I knew from when I saw you, you just think of girls as objects and not really care about how they feel." She yells pointing a finger at me. Every word she says cuts deep and I can feel myself loosing control.

" Just-" I try again, but she cuts me off again.

" No, you don't get to talk. Why did you even go out with me? huh? Because of my body is that it ? You just wanted a quick fuck?" She continues to shout. That's when I loos it.

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! GOT DAMMIT " I yell and then there's a big crackling sound and it starts to rain hard." Just listen to me and let me explain Rose." I shout over the hard rain. She just stares at me shocked. So I start to talk while she's quiet for now.

" Look, like I said it wasn't like it seemed. That picture was fake. Yes it was really me and her in it, but it wasn't like that. I don't like her. Why would I cheat on you at school while your still around.? Can you answer that? No you can't because I wouldn't do that. That would just be plain stupid." I say looking at her in the eye to see if she is really listening. Nods for me to continue and I do. " Yesterday, when school ended I kissed you and told you to text me when you where done with practice. Then we went our separate ways. I was walking to my car and when I got there Cashmere was blocking me from getting in my car. So I asked her what she wanted. And she just said that I was trying to make her jealous with dating you. I found that funny so I laughed in her face." I say and see Rose crack a smile in the pouring rain. " Then I don't her I didn't want her and that I would never want her and that she was a slut that wanted me who was already taken. She said and I quote, ' Not for long you won't be.' and before I could process what she said she had already pulled me down and kissed me. I stood there shocked for a second and then pushed her off me. I yelled at her and told her to stay away from you and me and she just smiled and told me bye and called me 'baby'. I did NOT kiss her back. And I don't know who took that picture. That's what happened the full truth. Please you have to believe me. I don't want to loose you Princess." I plead at the end. She just looks at me in a unreadable expression and then all of a sudden she just starts to cry.I pull her soaked body into mine and hold her tight .

" I'm so sorry, I jus-" she cuts her own self off with a loud sob and her body starts to shack with them.

" Shhh..it's ok I understand. " I say into her ear so she can hear me over the hard rain.

" N-no it's not. W-why did you do t-this to me ! "she sobs louder. I furry my eyebrows together.

" Do what to you? I didn't do anything." I state confused.

" Yes , you d-did. You m-made m-me fall in l-love with you." she cry's. " Your n-noy safe w-with m-meee, everybody th-at I l-love dies or h-has problems. Y-you can't b-be with me." I just smile.

" I'm falling for you to. and it's not true. Sophia, is perfectly fine and so is your aunt and uncle. Your just scared that's all. And it's ok to be. " I say soothingly to her." I know we've only know each other for no more that 4 weeks. but I just can't help and feel like this is right. that me and you are ment to be together. "

" Why are you always right?" she picks her head up and smiles through her tears that are still flowing in the rain. I shrug.

" Don't know." I smile looking down at her. She smiles back.

' I love you." She blurts out.

" I love you more." I chuckle and pick her up and give her a long kiss. I pull away first." God I missed kissing you today." I tell her. Smiles and kisses me again. " I brought you one of your favorite foods. Come on lets get out of this rain and go inside." She wraps her legs around my waist and tightens her arms around my neck.

" Only if you carry me. I'm staying the night. " she says. I chuckle and start walking. I open my front door and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab her food and put it in the wait for it to warm up. Rose picks her head up and sniffs the air.

" Chinese food?" she ask. I smile.

" Yep" I say popping the 'p'.

I take the food out of the microwave when it beeps and I carry Rose upstairs to my room. I Get into my room and set Rose on my bed. She Stretches her arms out for her food, but I hold it out of her reach.

" I want my food." She pouts.

" You'll get it when you change out of thos wet clothes." I tell her and go into my draw pulling out the smallest thing I have. I toss her a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

" You can get changed in my bathroom. Just go through that door." I say pointing to a door across the room. She gets up and goes into the bathroom and closes the door. I put her food down on my bed with a fork and get a pair of shorts to sleep in. I walk out of my bedroom and go into a guest room and take a shower. I make it quick and get out with my hair still dripping wet. I walk back to my room and see that Rose was faster than me and is already eating her food on my bed. I lay down next to her and wait till she is finished eating. She sets the empty container on my dresser and lays down beside me. I get up and turn the lights off and get back in bed. I pull the covers over us both and I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. She turns around in my arms so that we are face to face. I look up at her face in the moonlight that shines into my room and I see a cut and old one above her right eyebrow. I move my hands to her face and place one on her cheek and then bring the other one to trace the scare. She stiffens at my actions.

" When did you get this? " I ask her quietly still tracing it. I can feel her hesitating to tell me. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say after a minute.

" No, it's not that it's just that my memories are foggy when I try to remember a long term memory." She sighs. " How I got this scare and others have something to do with my memory to."

" Can you tell me or is it to hard?" I ask.

" I'll tell you." She says. I nod and tell her to continue. She starts.

* * *

Rose is crying after she told me what happened with her parents.

" I can't believe I almost lost you when i didn't know you." I say sadly as she cry's into my chest I feel her nod her head. " You know this is one of the many reasons why I love you so much. You are so brave and think of others before yourself." I smile. Her tears stop and she picks her head up.

" Really?" She ask like she doesn't believe. I nod.

" Really." I smile at her.

" I love you." She tells me seriously all of a sudden. Then she leans in at gives me the most passionate kiss ever like she's trying to pour all of her feelings into it. I do the same while holding her face in place. She deepens it and gets on top of me straddling me while one of her hands runs up and down my chest and the other running through my damp hair. I can feel myself getting harder and Rose hand runs a long my waist band of my basketball shorts. I pull away first.

" We should probably stop." I tell not wanting to pressure her into anything she isn't ready for. She shakes her head.

" No, I want this I want you." She says. I look into her lust fulled eyes filled with desire.

" Are you sure?" I ask her. She answers me by kissing me harder than before. I flip her over so that I'm above her and I start to move my hands away from her face and onto her sides running them up and down as the kiss gets more deep. I hear her moan into my mouth and pull away.

" Take the shirt off. Please." She says.

" Impatient are we?" I chuckle raising a eyebrow at her.

" No just really horny." She says. I growl in pleasure at hearing those words come out of her mouth and I bring my lips to attack her neck. I hit a spot just below her ear that makes her moan, so suck and nib at it while I start to lift up the shirt I gave her. I pull back and lift it over her head and throw it on the floor. I look down at her and my breath hitches as I see she isn't wearing a bra and I see her pink nibbles begin to harden waiting for my mouth to devour them.

" So beautiful." I say and look at her for permission. She blushes, but nods her head.. I start to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone and make my way down to one of her breast. I look up at her and see that she's watching me. I take her nipple into my mouth and start to suck on it while my hand massages the other. Her head falls back and her hips buck against mine and I groan at the friction.

" Oh that feels good." She moans as her hands start to pull at my hair. I switch to the other breast giving it the same treatment. I break away after a minute and move my mouth to hers. She moves her hands from hair to my shoulders and then continues to move downwards untill she stops at my waist band. She slips one hand in and grasp hold of me. I break the kiss while gasping as she beings to stroke me to my full length. I moan in pleasure, but stop her hand. She looks at me confused.

" If you don't stop I'm going to come in your hand." I tell her breathlessly. She nods and removes her hand. I place my hands on her hips and begin to remove her shorts. I pull them all the way off of her and throw them on the ground .

" God I swear your going to be the death of me." I groan when I notice she isn't even wearing underwear so I get a perfect veiw of her other pink lips. I trace the outside of her lips lightly teasing her. She bucks her hips up, but I pull my hand away.

"Please, baby please." She wimpers. I smile and kiss her deeply and palm her pussy in my hand. She moans loudly in my mouth as I start to rub tight circles on her bundle of nerves.

" Oh baby, Oh don't stop." She moans against my lips.

" Your so wet for me." I say slipping a finger inside her while pumping in and out slowly.

" Y-yes yes Oh god yes. Finnick!" She breathes. I slip another finger in her to stretch her more and she moans loudly. I add a third finger and start to quicken my pace. She panting and bucking her hips up to meet my thrust.

" God your so warm and tight." I groan and put my face down to capture her right nipple in my mouth.

" Yes yes yes yes." She chants, " don't stop. Yes right there." She moans. I feel her walls contracting around my fingers and I know she's close.

" That's right Princess, come for me show me how much you like my fingers fuck you. Come for me baby." I say thrusting my fingers faster.

" Fuck, Finnick I'm coming " she moans loudly and I feel her go tense and I decrese my speed. When I feel her relax I pull my fingers out and smell them. I give a hum of approval at her earthy scent and then lick my fingers cleans. I bend down next to her ear.

" Mhm, you smell and tast good." I whisper then suck on her earlobe. She gives a small moan.

" I want you Finnick." She pouts.

" You have me." I smile at her and then kiss her. She opens her mouth instantly and slips her tongue in mine deepening the kiss. Her hands her go my waistband and starts to tug on them. I get her message and I pull bback breaking the kiss and stand up and take off my shorts. Her eyes go straight to my dick and she licks her lips. I shiver at the thought of her lips on me. I climb back on the bed and spread her legs wide and I shift so that I'm lined up with her opening and then lean above her.I look at her in the eye,

" Are you- um..am I.." I trail off not wanting to finishing it. Rose chuckles.

"Finnick, I am a virgin, well not for long that is because I'm giving it away to the person I love so much and that person is you. So please make love to me baby." She says lovingly. I feel like my heart is going to burst at her words.

" I love you Princess." I say.

" I love you to baby." She smiles. I bend and kiss her softly as I start to enter her. I hear her gasp halfway through and I immediately stop. I search her face for any kind of pained expression, but I don't find any so I continue untill I'm buried all the way inside her. Rose eyes are closed when I look at her face.

" Does it hurt? Tell me when to move." I say to her while one hand strokes her face and the other supports my weight.

"No, it's fine I just thought it was going to hurt a lot more, but it was just a pinch." She chuckles, but then it turns into a moan when I pull back a bit and push back in .

" Oh my - you - your enormous Finnick."

I slowly back out until I'm almost out and slide back in again. She groans in anticipation, as I start getting into a methodical rhythm.

" Are you ok?" I ask with concern laced in my voice. She leans up and kisses me hard.

" I'm better than ok." She tells me smirking.

I resume my thrust and the pleasure starts to increase until she's moaning name loudly.

" Deeper baby deeper. I want to feel all of you." She begs moaning. I wrap her legs around my waist and go deeper at the angle. We both groan in unision at how deep I am.

" Yes baby , right there yes." She moans moving her hips to meet my thrusts.

" Oh my - your so fucking tight and warm." I groan deeply and give a hard thrust." - and your so wet for me."

" Yes, harder Finnick." She demands. I thust hard and faster.

" Like that Princess you want me to fuck you like this?" I ask moaning thrustkng more forcefully. I can feel her walls contracting around me sqeezing me. " Fuck." I hiss in pleasure.

" Finnick, I'm - I'm coming Finnick." She screams my name as her walls pulse around me. That's all it takes for me after I give a few more powerful thrust I bust inside moaning her name loudly.

" Rose! " My arms give way and I slump down on her while I'm still in her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my sweaty forehead.

" I love you" she says.

" I love you too Princess." I smile and pick myself up and pull out and lay down on my side and pull her into my chest holding her tightly . After about a minute I temse up realizimg something and Rose feels me tense.

" What's wrong Finn?" She ask turning to face me.

" We - we didn't use any p-p-portection." I stutter out. She just laughs.

Isn't it a little to late for you to be worrying?" She ask chuckling.

" How do you find this funny? " I ask her confused.

" Because I've been on birth control since I was 15. There's nothing to worry about." She explains. I sigh as relief washes over me. She gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

" Lets get some sleep Princess." I kiss the side of her head since she turned back around with her back against my front. I Hold her tightly and whisper in her ear, " I love you Princess."

" I love you to" she relpies sleepy. I bury my head into her neck and we slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

** A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. If You don't like smut or lemons then don't read it. Next chapter is something you don't want to miss I'm not going to say anything, but there is going to be a fight and someone will be exposed *hint* * hint*.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Not a chapter!

A/ N :

**Just to let you know. I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY. **

**I just wanted to inform you all that I changed something in the previous chapters. So please reread the whole story over again. I only changed this is because my future ideas didn't work well with what I had. Trust me I didn't do any major changes just a few tweaks here and there.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
